


The Missing And The Longing

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst Level GOD, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles pelean por culpa de un malentendido, Derek no soporta la realidad de que piensa le ha hecho el que se supone es el amor de su vida. Tras la discusión Stiles desaparece, iniciando una búsqueda implacable por su persona. En el transcurso de esa búsqueda afrontara sus demonios más profundos de la mano de alguien inesperado.<br/>Dándose cuenta que está a punto de perder lo más valioso que tiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fury_Jav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/gifts).



> Fic hecho para el Fanmix: We Are But Ghost de Rushindevotion en la comunidad Pathofunion_es del Lj para el ReverBang 2.0
> 
> Debí publicar el sabado, sorry.
> 
> Dedicado especialmente a Fury_Jav por su cumple que fue el viernes.
> 
> A mi cosa, a mi esclava y a Vane por soportarme todos estos meses en la locura que fue escribir esto y por los arts.

 

**PRÓLOGO**

Es extraña la forma en que el tiempo corre cuando tienes el corazón roto, los segundos parecen horas y las horas años, los días minutos y las semanas segundos. No hay lógica a la que aferrarse para no volverse loco, no hay descanso para olvidar e incluso tu propia mente te traiciona cuando lo único que quieres es huir del dolor, bombardeándote de recuerdos que preferirías ignorar. Tu propio cuerpo entra en guerra consigo mismo, debatiéndose entre olvidar y forzarnos a recordar, haciendo que las heridas se vuelvan más profundas y las lágrimas más difíciles de contener.

E incluso algo tan simple como conducir se vuelve una tarea titánica cuando tus sentidos se pierden en el recuerdo de un sonido y la visión diluida de una puerta que se cierra a tu espalda, en las palabras gritadas, la confianza rota y el ardor de los reclamos sobre la piel.

Dentro de la cabina del Jeep sólo se perciben sollozos como música de fondo junto con el sonido desagradable de la palanca de cambios al errar el cambio de marcha, metal contra metal protestando por el abuso y mal manejo. El sonido le sobresalta provocándole maldecir por terminar lastimándola a ella también por su estupidez, y la idea de aquello le hace reír sin humor, un chillido amargo y horrible como el lamento de una hiena frente a la carroña que es su cena; la analogía duele como una puñalada en el pecho porque es bastante acertada, ahora él es como una hiena delante de la carroña que fue su relación, riendo por los innumerables recuerdos de conversaciones tontas sobre las críticas de la devoción hacia su auto, de los mimos y los sobrenombres cariñosos, de cómo siempre terminaba tratándole como si fuese la más hermosa de las mujeres.

De lo arbitrario que resultaba que un auto como el suyo fuese considerado del género femenino con su color azul opaco y los guardafangos abollados, de las burlas constantes sobre que en todo caso sería la única mujer que le permitiría estar entre sus piernas en esos días en los que le daba por pretender entender de autos por culpa de sus horas en internet y terminaba con medio cuerpo dentro del cofre, bañado de grasa y las manos adoloridas.

Ríe porque no queda más que hacer a parte de llorar. Llorar y hacer el esfuerzo inútil de intentar olvidar, encerrándose en un ciclo que por un tiempo parecerá no tener fin en medio del sin sentido en el que el tiempo se convierte cuando el corazón se nos cae a pedazos.

La siguiente curva le saluda y un segundo más tarde la deja atrás, y la que viene, y la que viene, y la siguiente a esa hasta que ese segundo se alarga lo suficiente como para no saber si aún sigues en la carretera o al fin has llegado a tu destino.

El olvido.


	2. I

 

**~Come Back, Come Back Home, My Lost Child~**

A Derek no le gustan los espejos, es una manía que carga consigo desde hace años y podría decir que casi hasta de niño; pero lo cierto es que no está muy seguro de cuándo es que _su problema_ comenzó. Bien pudo surgir a la edad de seis años cuando Laura le asustó de muerte al contarle la historia de aquella tal _Bloody Mary,_ junto con la posterior broma que hizo a su costa y le valió un mes entero castigada sin salir a ningún sitio salvo la escuela. Sin contar las pesadillas que le causó a él durante un tiempo mayor a su castigo. También pudo ser en la adolescencia, quizá en la víspera de su baile de graduación de secundaria cuando una chica decidió cortarse las venas en el baño con un espejo roto, cosa de la que se arrepintió a los dos segundos, tiempo que le bastó para salir de ahí y con tan mala suerte que terminó chocando contra él, con el trozo de espejo aún en la mano.

O quizá fue un poco más tarde, en su primer año de universidad, lejos de casa y su familia. El año en que conoció a Kate y creyó rozar el cielo con los dedos; para después terminar entrando en el infierno a través del reflejo en el espejo en su habitación. El cuerpo de Kate sobre el del chico que se decía su mejor amigo en ese entonces, en la misma cama que solían compartir en aquel viejo apartamento de mierda.

A Derek no le gustan los espejos y le sobran motivos para ello, simplemente no los tolera; salvo quizás por uno en particular.

Es pequeño y nada bonito, tiene un fisura que le atraviesa justo por la mitad haciéndolo casi inservible y el metal donde está pegado se cae de oxido. También vino del lugar menos esperado e improbable en el planeta…de Molly, el Jeep de Stiles. Y es especial porque fue a través de él que vio a Stiles por primera vez, y las siguientes dos veces que le siguieron a esa.

Acababa de regresar de su segundo año en la NYU cuando Laura decidió tomarle bajo su ala, cansada de verle dar pena por cada rincón de la casa, llevándolo de fiesta en fiesta. Obligándolo a conocer gente y a forzar una sonrisa en ese rostro suyo siempre serio, ahogando su pobre hígado en litros de tequila y cerveza barata en el proceso. Lo cual concluyó con él despertando en el asiento trasero de Molly, después de una combinación mortal de vodka y algo que se suponía era whisky pero sabía a aguarrás, en su quinta salida.

Lo más que recuerda fue despertar con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo con fuerza sobre el Jeep, el gruñido del motor, el bamboleo del camino y algo clavándose en su espalda baja, junto con el aroma de algo podrido, muerto, o posiblemente ambos, colándose por su nariz hasta que por fin el mundo dejó de girar y consiguió enfocar el espejo retrovisor del auto, topándose con unos ojos marrones que le observaban con atención, sorpresa y algo que no supo identificar.

Más tarde, quizá quince minutos después o al día siguiente, no es que lo recuerde con mucha claridad, se daría cuenta que ese algo más era Stiles intentando encontrar la manera amable de decirle que se había vomitado encima y por ende en el piso de su auto, lo que explicaba el horrible aroma que le recibió tras la inconsciencia, y que no había modo en el planeta que le dejara irse sin limpiarlo.

No fue el primer encuentro que ambos hubiesen deseado, no fue el primer encuentro que él hubiese deseado tener con nadie, pero sentó la base de una serie de incidentes que les llevaron a ser amigos, confidentes, cómplices, y más tarde amantes.

Es por eso que ese pequeño espejo es importante para él, por simbolizar la única cosa buena que había salido de uno de ellos a lo largo de su no tan larga vida; también fue la razón por la que el día en que cayó del techo de Molly tras años de valiente servicio, y Stiles estuviera dispuesto a tirarlo, él decidiera conservarlo, sucumbiendo a la tentación de bautizarle con un nombre de la misma forma en que Stiles había bautizado a Molly. Sin importar cuantas veces se hubiese burlado de él por esa razón. Ese día Bob obtuvo su nombre y terminó descansando en el cajón de su mesita de noche, junto a las gafas que sólo se ponía delante de Stiles, sólo por el gusto de tenerle cerca. De conservar los buenos momentos al alcance de sus dedos.

Y esa es la razón por la que ahora le sostiene en la soledad de su habitación, a puerta cerrada y completamente aislado del mundo, del caos que se arremolina a su alrededor. Lejos de la culpa. Apretándolo con tal fuerza que duele y el metal cruje levemente entre sus dedos, dejando su piel teñida de un naranja oscuro cuando su puño por fin se abre. Su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada en aquella superficie partida a la mitad, un Derek roto e incapaz de unirse nuevamente, separado por una leve fractura que pese a su insignificancia es infranqueable.

Su puño vuelve a cerrarse cuando es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su reflejo, pero esta vez haciéndose daño en el proceso, y estúpidamente piensa que es la forma en que Bob le castiga por ser tan idiota, por arruinar lo mejor que le había pasado, por perder, literalmente, a la persona que más amaba. Porque después de los gritos, la rabia y escupir las palabras de las que ahora se arrepiente, eso es lo que le queda, el profundo e innegable amor que siente por aquel chico que logró arrancarle su primera sonrisa bajo la lluvia tras varios meses de no haber tenido un motivo para hacerlo.

Por eso la culpa es tan aplastante, por saberse el motivo de todo ese desastre, de toda la preocupación y miedo que se generó tras sus erróneas conclusiones, por la desconfianza casi nata de la que no había podido deshacerse pese a los esfuerzos de Stiles por sanar sus heridas y borrar las malas experiencias.

Tan perdido como está dentro de sus remordimientos ni siquiera nota que hay alguien más en la habitación desde hace unos pocos minutos, y sólo es consciente de esa persona hasta que la fuerza de su mirada perfora por sobre su piel. En el marco de la puerta se encuentra Lydia, con su cabello rojizo cayendo en una cascada de ondulaciones a ambos lados de su cara y su vestido de tonos azules y lilas afianzándose perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas, su pequeña mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta y la otra descansando en su cadera, sus ojos verdes mirándole con dureza, con la frialdad de un tempano de hielo, pero con un vivido reproche incendiando sus pupilas.

\- Van a salir otra vez, te están esperando. – le informa con un tono de voz idéntico a lo que sus ojos transmiten, dejando claro que no permitirá que se quedé ahí dentro auto-flagelándose mientras los demás salen una vez más. Ya que puede hacer eso mismo mientras ayuda.

Lydia y él tienen historia, una que está llena de altibajos y muchas zonas grises, no es brillante como la que tiene, tenía, con Stiles pero son relativamente unidos. Más por las circunstancias que por elección propia. Lydia Martin es un año menor que él y dos menor que Laura; su hermana y ella son algo así como las mejores amigas pese a lo opuestas que son la una de la otra. Es la relación más improbable que se haya podido imaginar y aún así, funciona.

Lo curioso del asunto es que ellos no se conocieron por medio de Laura, su camino juntos inició el mismo día que conoció a Stiles, la pelirroja iba en el asiento del copiloto aquella noche, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su disgusto hacia el desastre que era Derek en esos momentos.

Lydia Martin era amiga de Stiles desde el parvulario, y su más férrea defensora junto con Scott McCall, el hermanastro de Stiles. Y aunque ambos son temibles en diferentes aspectos, Lydia siempre fue la más letal de los dos, porque donde Scott respondía con puños y miradas que destilaban odio, Lydia golpeaba con palabras que se clavaban como dagas en la piel, atacando directamente los puntos débiles de su objetivo, desgarrando corazones donde Scott dejaba moretones y manchas de sangre.

Y no es que ninguno de los dos fuera particularmente violento o cruel, de hecho Derek no había conocido a nadie con tan buen corazón y dispuesto a ayudar como Scott, o alguien más sincero y confiable que Lydia, pero cuando se trataba de Stiles ambos se convertían en los peores enemigos que pudieses llegar a tener si le hacías el más mínimo daño.

Particularmente Derek nunca había sido objetivo de tales rasgos en la personalidad de ellos dos, pero eso había cambiado drásticamente tres semana antes. Cuando Stiles no volvió a casa tras su última discusión y se vio obligado a confesar el motivo por el que este se había marchado en primer lugar. Lo gracioso es que el golpe que recibió no vino de Scott, sino de la misma Lydia; su pequeño puño dando de lleno en su ojo derecho y casi tirándolo al tomarle tan desprevenido, dejando a Scott los reclamos cuando henchida en rabia e indignación Lydia no pudo decir palabra alguna.

Es casi innecesario decir que cuando Scott terminó de hablar, y figurativamente arrojarle contra toda superficie plana en la casa con la fuerza de sus palabras, se sintió como la peor escoria del planeta.

Porque había hecho lo que se juró no hacer jamás. Herir a Stiles.

Desde entonces Scott no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, limitándose a mirarle como si quisiera arrancarle la garganta con sus propias manos, y Lydia le había hablado únicamente lo necesario, pero lo que no decían sus palabras lo hacían sus miradas y actos. Y Derek nunca imaginó que un silencio o una mirada pudiesen doler tanto.

Porque la frialdad de Lydia era mucho peor que un golpe de Scott, y el odio de Scott podía incluso cortar más profundo que una palabra de Lydia. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con la culpa que sentía o con el auto-desprecio que llenaba sus pensamientos.

Sin esperar un momento más Derek se dispuso a regresar el maltrecho espejo a su sitio de siempre, siguiendo el mismo camino por el que Lydia se había marchado momentos antes, bajando las escaleras de forma casi automática para encontrarse con el mar de actividad que era la planta inferior. Papeles tirados sobre el suelo y desperdigados sobre lo que se suponía era la mesa del comedor, y que ahora sólo parecía una montaña enorme de basura por todo lo que tenía encima. Incluso una de las ventanas estaba oculta tras una pizarra de corcho donde el Sheriff había ido pegando cada trozo de información que le acercará más al paradero de su hijo.

Las personas se arremolinaban alrededor de todo eso, familiares, amigos y unos cuantos agentes de la comisaría, como si fueran pequeñas hormigas alrededor de un enorme terrón de azúcar.

En algunos momentos quería decir que era una reacción exagerada ya que hacía parecer que Stiles se había perdido hace meses, pero rápidamente cambiaba de idea al notar la desesperación en los ojos de John Stilinski, el miedo a perder a su único hijo tras perder a su primera esposa por culpa del cáncer, completamente incapaz de ayudarla. Razón por lo que se había volcado en la búsqueda de su hijo con todo lo que tenía.

Razón por la que Derek no podía mirarle a los ojos.

John Stilinski no conocía los motivos por los que su hijo se había desvanecido en el aire, ya que antes de que la ley del hielo fuera impuesta Lydia les hizo acordar que nadie le contaría la razón real. Aunque obviamente tuviesen que decir algo, por lo que cuando Sheriff le cuestionó sobre el paradero de Stiles, Derek le contó que discutieron; ya que Lydia creía firmemente que una mentira era más creíble si llevaba algo de la verdad en ella. Derek simplemente le dijo que discutieron por una tontería y que al final Stiles decidió salir a tomar aire. El Sheriff pareció creerle en su momento porque no era la primera vez que sucedía, aunque normalmente ese " _salir a tomar aire"_ se limitaba a llegar al primer escalón del porche.

Pero cada día era más difícil mantener la mentira y fingir que todo aquello no era su culpa.

Al final, y para empeorarlo todo, John Stilinski le había consolado con una mano en su hombro, los ojos brillantes por la preocupación y la voz apenas contenida de emoción.

_"- Lo encontraremos, hijo, no te preocupes. Él va a volver a casa."_

Y si las reacciones de Scott y Lydia habían sido duras, la del Sheriff fue devastadora.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras todas las miradas se centraron en él, algunas con simpatía por ser el novio del desaparecido, otras en cambio le miraban con cierta frialdad y abierta hostilidad.

\- Tiempo de irnos. – anunció la voz del Sheriff. – Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, así que nos vemos en un par de horas. – añadió un segundo más tarde, al reconocer la presencia de Derek con un leve asentimiento, ahorrándose todas las directrices porque a ese punto ya eran innecesarias.

Al pasar a su lado rumbo a la salida John palmeó su hombro en una muestra simpatética de apoyo y consuelo, un gesto que a Derek le costaba cada vez más sobrellevar sin sentirse miserable, antes de continuar su camino seguido por unos cuantos agentes que le regalaron unas cuantas sonrisas forzadas.

Lydia y Scott continuaron su camino sin mirarle, seguidos por unos cuantos chicos que supuso eran amigos suyos y de Stiles, al menos a la rubia con la chaqueta de cuero la reconocía. Erika si mal no recordaba.

Cuando estaba por seguir su ejemplo y salir, la voz de Melissa McCall, con su tono de maternal preocupación, le detuvo en el sitio.

\- ¡Derek estas sangrando! – exclamó tomándole de la mano, inspeccionando la pequeña herida que se había hecho al encontrar la fuente de la sangre. Derek la miró sorprendido durante un momento, incapaz de decir algo coherente porque ni siquiera había notado que sangraba, y el hecho de haberse lastimado con el espejo ahora era un vago recuerdo en su mente.

\- Yo…me lastimé con el espejo. – alcanzó a explicar en voz baja por culpa del ligero entumecimiento que le embargaba a veces.

\- Oh, Derek, no sé porque sigues conservando esa cosa oxidada, debiste dejar que Stiles la tirara en cuanto cayó del Jeep. – le reprendió sin siquiera dudar en culpar al pequeño Bob, guiándolo ya hacia la cocina para limpiarle como la buena enfermera que era.

Nadie salvo él conocía la historia del pequeño espejo, y por ello nadie entendía su pequeña obsesión por conservarlo. Aunque a veces pensaba que Cora, su hermana menor, tenía una idea bastante clara de ello sólo que nunca se había animado a preguntarle si sabía algo.  Con ese pensamiento decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, no estaba de ánimo para hablar de recuerdos, o siquiera tenerlos vagando en su mente más de lo necesario, y quería saber donde estaban sus hermanas.

\- ¿Dónde están Cora y Laura? Pensé que estarían aquí. – preguntó dando voz a sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el siseo que quiso emerger de entre sus dientes cuando Melissa le empezó a limpiar con una gasa embebida de alcohol.

\- Se fueron antes que todos, no te avisamos porque supusimos que preferías estar a solas un rato antes de salir. – le explicó mirándole a los ojos con esa amabilidad que reservaba para algunos de sus pacientes, los que sabía sufrían en silencio por las enfermedades que no podían controlar. Derek simplemente apartó la mirada porque sabía que se no merecía ni su compasión o comprensión.

Melissa trabajó en silencio a partir de ese momento con manos agiles y gentiles, la rápida eficiencia que da la experiencia haciendo que aquello no llevará más de dos minutos y con la menor cantidad de dolor posible.

Cuando al fin Derek abandona la casa lo hace apenas despidiéndose de la enfermera, sin mirar atrás porque no quiere ver la expresión de su mirada. Si de él dependiera no miraría a nadie y buscaría a Stiles por su propia cuenta con tal de no ver la pena en los ojos de los demás, con tal de no lidiar con el apoyo que sabe no merece porque fue él quien lo echo todo a perder. Alejando a Stiles de las personas que le quieren por culpa de un estúpido mal entendido urdido por su mente dañada.

Al llegar a la salida de la casa se percata que Lydia esta esperándole, recargada contra la puerta del copiloto de su camioneta con los brazos cruzados, cuando la pelirroja nota su presencia se introduce en el vehículo sin mayor ceremonia, dándole a entender que perdió el sorteo de emparejamiento. Porque tanto Lydia como Scott decidieron sortear quien viajaría con Derek cuando el Sheriff estableció que nadie debía salir solo.

En las ocasiones anteriores había ido con Cora o Laura, evitando la pena de compartir el mismo espacio que alguno de los demás, pero aparentemente su suerte había terminado.

La primera mitad del viaje lo pasan en un silencio incomodo y tan denso que se siente como una tercera persona en el interior del pequeño habitáculo, Lydia mira hacia el frente sin hacerle la más mínima concesión y él intenta por todos los medios relajarse sin conseguirlo. Para cuando llegan al pueblo más cercano a Beacon Hills, a unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, ambos prácticamente saltan del auto sumiéndose en la dinámica de búsqueda, repartiendo y pegando volantes en las paredes, preguntando a algunas personas y revisando los lugares que Stiles posiblemente pudiese haber visitado.

Es la tercera vez que expanden la búsqueda fuera del pueblo y esperan tener algo de suerte, contar con algún tipo de milagro que les guie a una persona que haya visto a Stiles o encontrar al propio Stiles dentro de alguna cafetería. Aunque también se mantienen realistas cuando visitan el pequeño hospital y preguntan por él, mostrando su foto por si fue admitido como un desconocido. Las llamadas de Melissa a los otros hospitales cercanos les han dejado claro que Stiles no ha sido admitido en ningún sitio, tanto por su nombre como por descripción, pero no dejan de intentar sólo por agotar toda posibilidad hasta el mínimo. El sheriff ha hecho su parte al recurrir al apoyo de otras comisarias pero nadie parece haberle visto y sus esperanzas han sufrido por ello. Más no las han perdido. No pueden perderlas.

Esta casi anocheciendo cuando deciden volver a Beacon Hills, cansados y frustrados al no haber obtenido información alguna, Lydia parece mantener su ley del hielo pero Derek esta tan cansado por la infructuosa búsqueda, por el repetido fracaso de la misma, que por una vez su silencio es bienvenido. Al menos hasta que la pelirroja decide que la ley del hielo ha durado demasiado tiempo y es tiempo de hacerle saber lo que no le dijo en su momento.

\- Le dije desde el principio que era una mala idea, ¿Sabes? – dice la joven en medio de la semi-oscuridad, por encima del murmullo del motor y Derek la mira por un segundo sin entender de qué habla, regresando su atención a la carretera un momento después, cuando los inicios de la rabia comienzan a aflorar en él al pensar que Lydia se refiere a la búsqueda que están haciendo. ¿Por qué cómo es posible que encontrar a Stiles sea una mala idea? Pero ella no le deja oportunidad a protestar, reiniciando su argumento como si no le interesara que Derek pudiese responderle, continua como si no le importara que Derek salga lastimado por sus palabras, cosa que es enteramente falsa. – Le dije que eras una mala idea cuando vi esa mirada en sus ojos, la expresión que pone cuando algo llama su atención y cree que es capaz de solucionar todos los problemas del mundo.

Derek se sorprende al escucharla, más no lo suficiente porque él mismo ha visto esa expresión en Stiles, la que le hace pensar que puede arreglar cualquier cosa con la simple fuerza de su voluntad y buenas intenciones. No le responde nada en concreto porque parte de su sorpresa viene del hecho que en esos momentos le da toda la razón. Nunca fue bueno para Stiles, todos lo sabían, él mismo lo sabía, pero decidió ignorarlo a favor de conseguir algo bueno en su vida.

Por permitirse ser egoísta.

\- Se lo dije justo después de dejarte en tu casa esa noche en que terminaste dormido en el asiento trasero de Molly como un favor para Laura. – continua la pelirroja sin despegar la mirada de la carretera, apretando los puños alrededor de los pocos carteles que quedan en su regazo. - Y se lo repetí cuando me dijo que se estaba enamorando de ti tres meses más tarde, pero no me hizo caso. Nunca me hace caso cuando se trata de cosas importantes, pero nunca me imaginé que serías así de malo, porque de haberlo sabido no hubiera descansado hasta verte lejos de él porque yo sabía desde el comienzo que estabas roto, Derek, y me arrepiento de no haberme esforzado lo suficiente para evitar que lo rompieras a él también. – se lamenta con las lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos y su voz quebrándose hacía el final de su pequeño discurso.

\- Lydia… - murmura a su vez, con la acidez de la culpa quemando en el centro de su pecho, quiere decir algo para defenderse, para negar que ella tiene razón que nunca fue bueno para Stiles, pero realmente no puede encontrar las palabras para objetar a la pelirroja, pero de igual forma ella no le deja continuar.

\- Laura me contó cosas, ¿sabes? Nunca me dijo que se trataban de ti pero fui sacando mis conclusiones con el tiempo; de hecho no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que te pasaba. Ni siquiera Stiles pudo evitar notarlo, pero él es diferente a todos nosotros, siempre lo ha sido, y en lugar de alejarse como cualquiera haría se enamoró de ti. – lo dice como un reclamo, con la incredulidad que siempre acompaña sus comentarios acerca de las decisiones y acciones más descabelladas de Stiles.

 Con el ligero resquemor de sentirse traicionada por esta decisión en particular.

\- No fue mi intención herirle, yo no quería que se fuera. – se excusa por primera vez ante ella o siquiera ante sí mismo, reculando en el mismo instante en que termina de decirlo porque la mirada en los ojos de Lydia arde en llamas con un rencor que apenas contiene, dejando ver por primera vez lo descontrolada y deshecha que esta por toda la situación.

\- ¡No, querías que lo hiciera! – explota repentinamente girándose hacia él. - ¡En ese momento dijiste lo que sentías sin importarte el hacerle daño porque para ti estaba justificado, pero ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de explicarse! Así que no tienes derecho a decirme que no era tu intención herirle. Puede que las circunstancias hayan cambiado y ahora sepas lo que en verdad pasó, pero eso no te exime de culpa, sino más bien la incrementa. Ahora podrás estar arrepentido, y no voy a negar que pueda verlo, que en verdad lo quieras, pero no puedes decir que no deseabas que se fuera, que no deseabas lastimarle tanto como creíste que él te había herido a ti. ¡No puedes ser tan cobarde como para negarlo! ¡Tú provocaste esto y no puedes escapar de tu responsabilidad! ¡No voy a dejarte!

\- ¡No quiero huir de nada, sé perfectamente que esto es mi culpa y no sabes cómo me mata por dentro! – explota por fin él también, incapaz de soportar que le llame cobarde porque no lo es, o más bien no quiere admitir que también tiene razón en ello. Porque en esos momentos se lleno de miedo a ser lastimado nuevamente, y prefirió atacar primero para ser el que sufriera menos, para por una vez no estar del lado perdedor y salir lo más indemne posible, porque de haber dejado que las cosas siguieran el mismo curso que la última vez no hubiese sobrevivido. No hubiese sobrevivido a Stiles porque lo amaba más que nada o nadie, porque lo que sintió en el pasado no era absolutamente nada comparado con lo que sentía por Stiles, por su pequeño duende.

Así que prefirió herir, morder como un animal salvaje para salvar su dignidad sin darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Lydia se limita a verle con los ojos bastante abiertos y llenos de lagrimas a medio derramar cuando escucha su voz gritarle, quedándose impávida un segundo antes de hundirse en su asiento, golpeando con fuerza el respaldo como signo de su frustración. Derek a su vez es incapaz de decir palabra alguna porque lo que acaba de suceder es otra de las cosas por las que se arrepiente, aunque quizá en menor medida que el resto.

Tras aquel episodio el silencio se asienta nuevamente entre ambos en el interior del auto por culpa de la creciente incomodidad, y las recién descubiertas reservas de Lydia hacía él, junto con los propios remordimientos no hablados de Derek. El silencio parece expandirse y hacerse más pesado, haciéndoles imposible el siquiera intentar mirarse o atrapar su reflejo en el retrovisor, siendo interrumpido únicamente por el zumbido de otros autos al pasar a su lado y el sinuoso sonido del motor. Lydia llora en silencio unos minutos más antes de limpiarse la cara con movimientos cortos y un tanto bruscos de su mano, como si estuviese molesta consigo misma por permitirse ser débil, por perder el control de aquella forma frente a Derek.

\- Cuando aparezca voy a asegurarme de que salgas de su vida, Hale. No importa cuánto me cueste hacerlo, no vas a volver a lastimarlo. – declara Lydia con la voz fría una vez que pasan el letrero que anuncia su llega a Beacon Hills, aferrando con más fuerza las fotos impresas en papel de Stiles como si fuesen lo único que la mantiene entera dentro de ese auto aparte de su deseo de encontrarle y protegerle del hombre sentado a su lado.

Derek simplemente se limita a darle un asentimiento con la vista fija al frente porque no es que estuviese esperando algo diferente de ella.

Lo que no le dice es que no se irá sin luchar. Porque en esencia Derek es una persona egoísta y no está dispuesto a perder a Stiles bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera por culpa de su propia estupidez.

Sentado en el interior de la camioneta es la mejor forma que tiene en esos momentos para entumecerse de todo lo que hay a su alrededor, incapaz de bajar y entrar a la casa para enfrentar al Sheriff sólo para informar que no tuvieron éxito alguno. Derek no quiere enfrentar a nadie en particular y mucho menos lo que le harán sentir en cuanto ponga un pie ahí dentro, especialmente tras la discusión con Lydia; quien apenas llegaron se bajo del vehículo sin siquiera esperar que se detuviera del todo. Él sin embargo prefirió quedarse dentro, sin la menor intención de moverse porque se veía incapaz de mover un solo músculo, el cansancio de las últimas semanas no le era ajeno pese a que constantemente luchaba contra él, negándose un descanso que necesitaba pero que para su juicio no merecía en lo absoluto.

No con Stiles ahí fuera, lejos de casa y en quien sabe qué condiciones.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba si no era que Stiles no quería ser encontrado, demasiado dolido como para siquiera el considerar regresar a casa. Obviamente la idea no duraba demasiado en su cabeza, Stiles nunca había sido de preocupar a las personas sin razón o motivo aparente, mucho menos de desaparecer sin siquiera avisar por lo menos a su padre o a Lydia y Scott.

Derek sabía que algo estaba mal y era su culpa, por ello no se permitía el descanso. Ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo se caía a pedazos casi literalmente, y al mirarse en el espejo las ojeras bajos sus ojos eran prueba de ello. Así que lo que más se permitía era eso, el ligero entumecimiento que alcanzaba al quedarse dentro del auto, ignorando el exterior y escapando momentáneamente de todos los recuerdos y remordimientos que rondaban su mente. A final de cuentas nadie se molestaba en ir a buscarle, algunas personas como Lydia y Scott por razones que no se necesitaban mencionar, pero el resto porque simplemente asumían que necesitaba estar a solas para lidiar con todo, con la pena, el abandono, el dolor o el peso de no saber absolutamente nada de la persona que amas.

En esa ocasión al menos suponían que se trataba de la sensación de fracaso que siempre les acompañaba tras cada búsqueda infructuosa, y no es que estuvieran equivocados en esas suposiciones era sólo que ninguna era la correcta la mayor parte del tiempo, o no lo era en su mayor parte porque algo había de eso. El lado positivo de todo aquello era que nadie preguntaba, nadie lo mencionaba, solamente lo dejaban estar como algo enteramente natural; y Derek realmente no se había molestado en sacarlos de su error.

Simplemente no había razón para ello, ya que sólo serviría para aumentar la aprehensión de todo el mundo junto con el miedo de que algo realmente malo le hubiese pasado a Stiles y eso era lo último que quería. Otra de las cosas con las que estaba de acuerdo con Lydia en los últimos días y que le hacía emitir una sonrisa amarga y corta, porque irónicamente era el periodo en que más habían estado de acuerdo durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ya que normalmente su relación se basaba en pequeñas discusiones por culpa de desacuerdos idiotas, pero que involucraban a Stiles de forma casi intrínseca y constante.

Lo cual quizá era un claro indicio de los reparos de Lydia contra su relación, aunque más específicamente contra él.

Lo más ridículo de todo aquello es que cada discusión que tenían le dejaba un sentimiento de plenitud y orgullo que rara vez pudo contener, ¿la razón? La razón era simple, en todas esas ocasiones Stiles siempre estuvo de su lado, apoyando cada una de sus palabras y disuadiendo a Lydia para que cediese, para que calmara su temperamento y sus ganas de imponerse.

Ahora no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar de qué lado se pondría Stiles en esta ocasión.

Aunque Derek mantenía la remota esperanza de que continuara de su lado pese a todo, cuando supiera la verdad tras sus acciones, tras su idiotez y, principalmente, su miedo. Al menos se permitía soñar con ello, con el perdón de Stiles y el cuerpo de este ciñéndose al suyo en el abrazo que vendría tras reencontrarse, porque sabía perfectamente que jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo y pasaría cada día que le quedara de vida compensándolo por sus acciones. Por las palabras hirientes y las lágrimas que le hizo derramar sin razón que le justificara.

El reflejo de la luz contra el cristal llama su atención un momento más tarde, arrebatándole del entumecimiento simplemente para percibir la silueta de un grupo de personas saliendo de la casa, la misma casa que compartió con Stiles un año entero y que ahora servía como centro de operaciones. Una casa que no podía enfrentar la mayoría del tiempo por culpa de todo lo que había en ella, tanto cosas como recuerdos; sin contar la presencia del sheriff y sus ojos clamando por el regreso de su hijo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban por accidente.

Así que en un arranque de cobardía, porque sí, Lydia tenía razón al llamarle de esa forma, encendió la camioneta y escapó al único lugar seguro que conocía en esos instantes. El único lugar en que su frustración servía para algo más que hacerle sentir miserable.

La vieja casa Hale.


	3. II

 

**~Run Into The Night, Because The Night Is All You Have Left~**

La antigua mansión Hale no es más que un gran montón de vigas y paredes de madera fría en medio de la reserva del pueblo, es oscura y la mayoría de las ventanas están cubiertas por una capa de suciedad que apenas permite el paso de la luz del sol. Manteniéndola en la penumbra incluso en el día más soleado. Fue construida por los bisabuelos de Derek hace no sabe cuánto tiempo y vivió en ella parte de su infancia hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse al interior del pueblo por comodidad. Desde entonces la vieja casa se convirtió en una especie de refugio para los Hale más jóvenes.

Empezó como un sitio al que acudían para rememorar algunos recuerdos agradables o columpiarse en el viejo y enorme neumático que colgaba de uno de los arboles cercanos a ella en los días en los que el verano resultaba algo abrumador, o simplemente cuando necesitaban un respiro del estrés de sus realidades, ya fuese por la escuela o cosas un poco más intimas. Se podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Cora o Laura habían ido a ella, pero las veces que Derek se había refugiado entre sus paredes oscuras es algo que nadie sabría decir con exactitud. La casa de alguna forma, y con el paso de los años, pareció adaptarse al carácter taciturno de Derek y a las vivencias que lo fueron formando hasta lo que es el día de hoy.

Talia Hale incluso una vez había dicho que aquella casa era como un reflejo del mismo Derek, a quién el comentario no le cayó en gracia por toda la mala experiencia que tenía con los objetos reflejantes o las imágenes que estos proyectaban. Y al ser el único Hale nacido dentro de esas paredes la sola alusión de que aquella casa estuviese ligada a él de una forma supernatural le erizaba la piel de una forma desagradable. Aunque eso no evitó que con el paso de los años se fuese sintiendo más y más cómodo dentro de ella, pese a que había dejado de fungir como un hogar para el resto de ellos.

Al final Derek la había convertido en su refugio particular, restaurando una de las habitaciones cuando tuvo el suficiente dinero como para pagar una pequeña remodelación, y que era el sitio en el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando necesitaba o quería estar solo. O cuando necesitaba desfogar frustraciones de una forma más física, y en las últimas semanas esa necesidad se había convertido en una constante que llenaba sus días pero principalmente sus noches.

El tintineo de la cadena de su saco de boxeo al balancearse era el sonido que acompañaba sus golpes contra el cuero del mismo, un sonido seco y contundente que se repetía a intervalos irregulares y que podía continuar hora tras hora, o hasta que el dolor se volvía inaguantable y su cuerpo terminaba casi desfallecido sobre el piso de tartán cubierto de sudor y una que otra lágrima. Había días incluso en los que se encontraba despertando ahí mismo por culpa de la luz que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas, preguntándose en qué momento había sucumbido a la inconsciencia simplemente para levantarse y reiniciar el golpeteo contra el enemigo casi inamovible que era aquel saco de cuero negro, sin importarle que sus manos gritaran de dolor y que más tarde no podría ni siquiera cerrar el puño.

Y en ese momento, bañado en sudor, con las vendas en sus puños ya casi rotas y con las palabras de Lydia aún rebotando en su cabeza, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el dejar sus manos inútiles y a reventar de dolor. No le importaba a menos que Stiles apareciese como por arte de magia para detenerle diciéndole que no podía dejarse las manos en aquella cosa porque a él le encantaban sus manos, la ligera aspereza en ellas y la longitud de sus dedos, junto con la increíble capacidad que tenían de llevarle al cielo cuando le tocaban.

 Desafortunadamente la voz que le detuvo no fue la que esperaba, o la que más deseara en esos momentos.

\- Sabes, sobrino, si lo que quieres es destrozarte las manos a fuerza de golpes yo te recomendaría que usaras un mazo, o quizá que salieras a golpear uno de los tantos árboles que hay por aquí dado ese deseo masoquista que estas mostrando. – la voz de Peter Hale cruzó la habitación sacándolo de balance por un breve momento, pero recuperándose lo suficientemente rápido como para ocultar el hecho de que no esperaba verlo precisamente ahí.

\- No estoy de humor para tus bromas. – fue la respuesta que Derek le concedió sin detener sus golpes, más bien imprimiéndoles más fuerza si era posible. Peter siempre había conseguido enervarlo de una forma en que nadie más podía y se lo dejaba saber sin reparo alguno cada vez que se encontraban, cosa que Peter explotaba porque aparentemente le encantaba sacarlo de quicio.

La mayoría del tiempo su relación era más bien como la de dos lobos lanzándose a la yugular del otro más que la de tío y sobrino.

\- Ni para nada en lo absoluto según me han contado. – continuó el otro sin siquiera inmutarse por la respuesta de Derek, alejándose del marco de la puerta para adentrarse en la habitación que fungía de gimnasio improvisado y a veces de estudio para el mediano de sus sobrinos con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Todo esto de la búsqueda de Stiles está mermando tus habilidades sociales, Derek, y mira que eso ya es decir algo porque ya eran prácticamente nulas antes de ello. – se burló más abiertamente, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada que Derek le dirigía, ahora si deteniendo los golpes contra el saco pero contemplando seriamente redirigirlos hacia el hombre frente a él.

\- Lo digo en serio, Peter, no estoy para tus estupideces. – siseó deteniendo el balanceo del saco con sus manos.

\- Ya sabes que a mí eso nunca me ha importado, y no veo por qué habría de hacerlo ahora.

\- Quizá porque ahora no hay nadie que me impida romperte la cara.

Peter se le quedó mirando con una expresión indescifrable tras escucharle, sólo para sonreír aun más amplio un momento más tarde, mientras terminaba recargándose en el filo del escritorio de madera que tenía a su espalda, y que era el único mueble en esa habitación junto con una pequeña silla que se notaba de lo más incómoda.

\- Puedes intentarlo si eso te hace sentir mejor. – le reto cruzándose de brazos, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la amenaza del moreno. – Aunque dudo que eso resulte en beneficio de ninguno de los dos, Derek. ¿Por qué en que va a ayudarte más allá de cumplir un pequeño deseo reprimido que tienes desde hace años? Ciertamente no en encontrar a Stiles, y aún peor, ¿Qué tal si lo encuentras y se entera que golpeaste a su tío político favorito, eh? Recuerda que el pequeño Stilinski me adora, y el sentimiento es mutuo no voy a negarlo, hay algo muy encantador en su persona, ya sabes esos ojos o la forma que tiene de abrazarte y colgarse de tu cuerpo como si no tuviese suficiente de ti. Dios de no ser porque le saco unos cuantos años quizá hasta…

\- Si dices una palabra más te juro que… - siseó Derek en advertencia al percatarse del rumbo de las palabras de su tío, en nada sorprendido por el tinte de anhelo en la voz de Peter, puesto que desde el comienzo había notado esa chispa en sus ojos cuando veía o tenía a Stiles cerca, ese deseo de poseerlo. El mismo que él había experimentado casi desde la primera vez que le vio.

\- …podría robártelo. – terminó de decir Peter ignorando por completo a su sobrino, incitándole a propósito.

Y eso fue todo para Derek, simplemente no pudo tolerar nada más aquella noche, por lo que su carente autocontrol se quebró como una rama seca al ser pisada, volviéndolo prácticamente un animal lanzándose contra su presa. Pero para su sorpresa Peter lo estaba esperando, como si aquella reacción hubiese tardado demasiado tiempo en llegar y estuviera más que complacido con ella. Sus cuerpos colisionaron como dos trenes, la misma fuerza de su impulso tirándolos al suelo y haciéndoles rodar mientras se golpeaban en cada punto desprotegido que podían alcanzar, gruñendo y liberando aire cada vez que sus puños conectaban con la carne ajena hasta que las primeras gotas de sangre resbalaron entre ellos y la risa de Peter le detuvo de lanzar el siguiente golpe a su rostro, mientras las manos de su tío caían laxas contra el piso y su cuerpo temblaba por la risa.

Viendo su rostro Derek casi podía decir que Peter estaba disfrutando de aquello, de la fuerza en sus golpes y la rabia que destilaban sus ojos. Se reía como un maniaco, como aquel que no tiene nada que perder…o todo que ganar.

\- Siempre supe que lo arruinarías, Derek… – dijo Peter entre los espasmos de la risa, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de su sobrino, ahora paralizado por una razón completamente diferente. - …las cosas entre tú y él, siempre supe que las terminarías jodiendo. – le aclara por si, por alguna razón, no le hubiese entendido antes. -  Stiles es demasiado bueno, demasiado…demasiado puro para cualquiera de nosotros, ¿sabes?

\- Cállate. – le ordenó Derek, alejándose de él, arrastrándose por el piso en un intento de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos, pero Peter no le hizo caso, en su lugar continuó con más ahincó su argumento.

-Es demasiado bueno, demasiado gentil, demasiado…demasiado puro en una forma en la que nadie más lo es, ni siquiera ese cachorro sobre alimentado que tiene por hermanastro. – acotó con un suspiro, sonriendo de una forma más suave, sintiendo como una gota de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios pero sin siquiera molestarse en limpiarla. - Si fuera más joven podría incluso enamorarme de él, Derek, incluso ahora podría hacerlo y la verdad es que si quisiera, pero eso no sería justo para él, estoy demasiado dañado; mi alma está demasiado oscurecida por la vida como para atreverme a mancharlo de esa forma, sin contar que su padre me mataría por intentarlo. – añade, riendo por su pequeña ocurrencia. – Pero pese a lo que muchos piensan, mi querido sobrino, aún queda la suficiente decencia en mí como para mantenerme al margen de su vida e intentar, en mi muy particular forma de ser, conservar esa luz que despide. En cambio tú… - se detiene, apoyándose sobre sus codos, lo suficiente como para fijar sus ojos una vez más en la figura encogida que es Derek a unos pasos de él.

\- Peter, por favor… - ruega sin poder evitarlo, porque no sabe si podrá resistir lo que se le avecina. Porque la voz de Peter lleva el juicio que por años ha eludido.

\- …tú no te detuviste pese a saber lo mismo que yo, pese a saber perfectamente que si lo tocabas podrías destrozarlo y amargar su vida, tal y como ya has hecho. No te importó, Derek, preferiste ser egoísta y tomarlo para ti. – de su pecho deja escapar un suspiro observando cómo Derek se estremece contra la pared. Al final Peter desviando sus ojos hacia el techo y relajándose como si estuviera en la más cómoda de las camas y no en el suelo, golpeado y sangrante. – Siempre pensé que tú y yo éramos iguales en muchas cosas, Derek, y que por ello siempre estábamos peleando. Ambos hemos pasado por cosas muy duras que nos marcaron y nos hicieron tal cual somos, dañándonos hasta el punto de no retorno. Pero estos días me has demostrado que somos casi idénticos.

\- Yo no soy como tú. – le increpa Derek con la voz rasposa por culpa del nudo que se ha terminado formando en su garganta, con los puños tan apretados que termina haciéndose daño, un vano intento por distraer de lo que las palabras de Peter le hacen, lo que se ha hecho a sí mismo y a Stiles. – Nunca he sido ó seré como tú.

\- Tenemos formas muy diferentes de sobrellevar lo que nos pasa, Derek, pero somos más parecidos de lo que piensas. Tú te refugias en la culpa, la desconfianza , te aíslas de todos y te sumes en ese sentimiento de que todo el mundo quiere lastimarte; yo en cambio prefiero vivir y burlarme de todo, disfrutar lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer, devolviéndole cada golpe que quiera darme incluso antes de recibirlo, aprovechándome de ello en el proceso. Soy un desgraciado porque ese es mi mecanismo de defensa, Derek, esa es mi excusa. ¿Cuál es la tuya para ser lo que eres?

Lo que Peter recibe en respuesta tras un largo silencio es el sonido de las pisadas de Derek saliendo de ahí, escapando de la verdad que se insinúa entre ellos, dejando que la ausencia de sonido se evapore con la risa de Peter al descubrir que su sobrino es incluso peor persona que él.

Más cobarde de lo que él nunca se permitió ser.

\- Más te vale encontrarle, Derek, por tu propio bien, y el de él, espero que lo encuentres. – susurró a la nada cuando su risa se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Peter y Derek fueron bastante unidos, un tiempo en el que Peter era el confidente de Derek y Derek el hermano menor que Peter no tuvo. Ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cuando fue que esa relación se fracturó y evolucionó hasta lo que es en la actualidad, simplemente un día empezaron a gritarse y jamás se detuvieron.

Cuando Stiles conoció a Peter fue en una de las parrilladas familiares de los Hale, esas a las que estuvo obligado a ir desde que Derek y él se hicieron amigos cercanos, unos cuantos meses antes de que Derek por fin se diera cuenta que Stiles estaba tan enamorado de él como él de Stiles, y en cierta forma Peter tuvo algo que ver en dicho descubrimiento. La parrillada en cuestión fue en honor al cumpleaños de Laura, por lo que toda la familia estaba obligada a ir, incluido el infame tío Peter del que Stiles había oído hablar durante bastante tiempo pero que jamás había llegado a conocer, especialmente por la intervención de Derek en el asunto.

En el momento en que Peter hizo su aparición en el jardín trasero de la nueva residencia Hale, Stiles pudo notar que el ambiente se enrareció y como varios hombros se tensaron ante su presencia; junto con varias miradas que pasaron de ser cálidas a cautelosas y sonrisas que se volvieron tirantez, como si estuviesen delante de una bomba que puede explotar en cualquier segundo. Peter en cambio simplemente se deslizó entre ellos como si nada, como si no se percatara de la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente con su sola presencia y en su lugar la disfrutara. El hermano menor de Talia Hale hizo todo el recorrido con una sonrisa amplia y con cierto tinte burlesco que llamó la atención de Stiles casi de forma inmediata, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie porque el joven Stilinski era un libro abierto en cuanto algo llamaba su atención, y Peter Hale había despertado su interés en tantas formas que quizá nadie nunca conseguiría entenderlas.

Quizá fue el leve rechazo que la familia desprendía ante su presencia, quizá la abierta hostilidad en los ojos de Derek, o quizá la tristeza que percibió en sus ojos azules, oculta bajo toneladas de arrogancia y palabras cortantes. Quizá por la misma razón que lo llevo a enamorarse de Derek.

Una vez pasado el extraño recibimiento, y el regalo que Peter hizo a Laura, que tuvo a todo el mundo conteniendo el aliento durante un largo minuto, que no fue otra cosa que un ufano y simple collar, Stiles y Peter parecieron atraerse con la fuerza de dos imanes, congeniando tan bien y tan rápidamente que por un momento nadie creyó que acabaran de conocerse, o que a alguien pudiese agradarle Peter y viceversa. Derek por su parte estaba que arañaba las paredes unas horas más tarde ante la cercanía de ambos, la inmediata complicidad y las risas que Peter conseguía arrebatarle a Stiles sin esfuerzo alguno, costándole casi todo su autocontrol el no tomar a Stiles y salir de ahí sólo para mantenerle lo más lejos de las influencias de su tío.

Y si bien no lo hizo fue porque ese día Derek descubrió aspectos de Stiles que jamás había visto antes, como esa malicia que se asomaba en la esquina de su sonrisa y alcanzaba sus ojos cuando dejaba salir un comentario con un doble sentido, o la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecían y sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando Peter le susurraba quien sabe que cosas en el oído, cosas que provocaron que Derek empezara a darse cuenta que estaba enardecidamente celoso de Peter por provocar esas reacciones en su amigo y no él.

Stiles tenía un lado oscuro, o lo más oscuro que una persona como él pudiese tener, y el saber que no podía acceder a esa faceta de Stiles tan fácilmente como Peter lo hacía le enervaba los nervios.

Sin contar el hecho de que con Peter alrededor Stiles parecía ignorarle por completo.

Tras aquella parrillada las visitas de Peter a la familia se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, al igual que sus encuentros con Stiles y las platicas que los mantenían entretenidos durante horas. Era algo extraño de ver y aún más de tolerar, especialmente para Derek, que con cada roce que esos dos tenían sentía como si algo en sus entrañas se retorciera de una forma violenta dejándole en busca de aire. Con el paso del tiempo, y para horror de Derek, Stiles desarrolló cierta especie de cariño por Peter, al punto de que cada vez que se veían Peter era gratamente recibido con un abrazo y un estruendoso _"Tito Peter"_ que le daba ganas de vomitar y arrancarse los ojos. Pero que al mismo tiempo le llenaba de ternura por esa espontaneidad infantil que Stiles se permitía tener en su presencia.

No era una reacción lógica la parte de los celos, Derek sabía eso, especialmente para alguien que simplemente se consideraba un buen amigo de Stiles y nada más, pero el hecho es que él reaccionaba de esa forma tan visceral a los encuentros de Stiles y Peter y no estaba por labor de negarlo. No cuando era tan evidente que incluso Scott empezó a burlarse de él por sus arranques de celos que prácticamente lo volvían un energúmeno. Pero lo que en verdad colmó el vaso de Derek fue que Peter se hizo cercano a Lydia, de entre todas las personas posibles alrededor de Stiles; lo peor del caso es que congeniaban de una forma tan perfecta que erizaban la piel de más de uno. Y a la que, para variar, Stiles era inmune.

Si antes Derek era ignorado cuando su tío se encontraba alrededor, ahora prácticamente desaparecía de la faz de la tierra cuando Lydia se unía a la ecuación. Pero el hecho que le repateaba es que, antes de que Stiles conociera a Peter y formaran su extraña amistad, Lydia ni siquiera reconocía la existencia de Peter.

Y todo eso sólo contribuía a que el desagrado que Derek sentía por Peter fuese en aumento de forma casi exponencial.

Al menos hasta el día en que Derek y Stiles empezaron a salir como pareja, y Derek prácticamente lo secuestrara del lado de Peter.

En cierto sentido, y es algo que a Derek aún le cuesta aceptar, Peter fungió como catalizador para que dieran el siguiente paso, y si bien no es algo por lo que vaya a darle las gracias en un futuro cercano, o en la vida, porque acercarse a Stiles es algo que no debió hacer desde el comienzo, Derek todavía no concibe a su tío Peter como alguien que ve por su bienestar. O el de alguien más aparte de él mismo. Porque en su mente Peter es el tío mezquino que casi nadie tolera y el que todo el mundo preferiría tener lejos, y no el ser humano que durante su infancia fue su constante compañero y amigo.

Quizá por eso es que sus palabras resuenan en su cabeza haciéndole daño, rebotando junto con las de Lydia. Quizá es por eso que le cuesta tanto trabajo aceptarlas como la inalterable verdad que son bajo toda esa fachada de desidia y arrogancia.

Y en realidad no se sorprende cuando se halla dentro de su camioneta, conduciendo sin rumbo fijo en la oscuridad del bosque. Después de todo, Peter siempre consiguió hacerlo reaccionar de la forma más visceral y animal posible.

**  
**


	4. III

 

**~I've Been Losing Sleep, Dreaming About What We Were~**

_\- Sólo lárgate, Stiles. Tan sólo sal de mi vida y no vuelvas, eso es lo que quiero. ¡Quiero que te vayas, no tus estúpidas explicaciones!_

_\- Pero, Derek, no es…_

_\- ¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES! No quiero oírte, no quiero verte. ¡Quiero que desaparezcas!_

_\- Por favor…_

_\- ¡NO! Sé todo lo que tengo y necesito saber, Stiles, y nada de lo que digas lo cambiará. Así que márchate antes de que yo mismo te arroje por esa puerta. No quiero saber nada de ti. Nunca debí confiar en ti…ni siquiera debí haberte conocido._

_\- Estas cometiendo un error, yo nunca…_

_\- El error lo cometí hace tres años, Stiles, y hoy lo estoy enmendando._

Derek despierta con el golpe seco de una puerta cerrándose en sus sueños, con el siseo de sus últimas palabras vibrando en la punta de la lengua, con el odio y el dolor quemando por todo su cuerpo y la expresión destrozada de Stiles grabada en sus retinas, junto con el escozor de las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. A su alrededor el bosque continua envuelto en oscuridad pese a la luz de la luna en el cielo, y ni siquiera le sorprende que el reloj en el tablero no marqué más allá de las dos de la mañana.

Es el mismo recuerdo, la misma pesadilla la que no le deja dormir más de un par de horas, algunas veces ni eso desde que se entero de la verdad y Stiles no volvió a casa. Es su castigo por dañarle, por herirle de aquella forma con su desconfianza, y allí, a un lado de la carretera en medio de la nada, sabe que es un castigo que merece con creces por ser tan cobarde; y si antes se había negado a aceptarlo, la forma en que escapó de Peter, y sus palabras, fue confirmación más que suficiente para obligarle a aceptarlo.

Se merecía toda la angustia y el dolor que estaba viviendo. Y ni toda la vida le bastaría para expiar su culpa.

Soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, Derek cierra los ojos y deja ir su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose una vez más en el asiento, dejándose invadir, ahora conscientemente, por todas esas imágenes que le atacan desde hace semanas, desde el mismo instante en el que se dio cuenta que Stiles no iba a volver.

_Su mente corría en círculos alrededor de un solo pensamiento, de un solo sentimiento que le carcomía desde dentro hacía afuera, dolor. Dolor crudo que irradiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma en oleadas que le hacían querer encogerse y desparecer. Ahogarse en su propio llanto o volverse loco por los gritos que se negaba a dejar salir, mordiéndose la lengua, los labios, para impedir que sonido alguno escapara de su cuerpo._

_Un vez que la puerta se cerró, Derek llevó sus manos hasta su cabello, sujetándolo con fuerza, encerrando su cabeza entre sus brazos flexionados mientras tiraba con rabia, con frustración cada hebra atrapada entre sus dedos, dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar deshecho sobre el piso, encogido como un niño pequeño que le teme al monstruo del armario, avasallado por la amenaza invisible de unos ojos que le miran desde la oscuridad, con la única diferencia de que esta vez los ojos no eran invisibles o estaban ocultos en la oscuridad, esta vez podía verlos, sentirlos incluso, y perderse en el tono ambarino que irradiaban. Un color que durante años había aprendido a adorar y amar._

_Completamente ajeno a sí mismo lloró en silencio durante minutos que parecieron horas, ahogando gritos hasta convertirlos en suaves y destrozados gemidos que escapaban de entre sus labios cerrados, haciendo que su sangre brotara cuando sus dientes al fin perforaron la piel atrapada entre ellos. Para por fin romperse un tiempo más tarde._

_\- ¿Por qué tú? ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ?!_

_Se escuchó gritar en dirección a la puerta cerrada, pensando que el origen de su pena estaría ahí detrás, esperando como siempre, al igual que cada vez que discutían; pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. No es que le importara tampoco, realmente en esos momentos no tenía idea alguna de lo que quería o necesitaba, lo único que quería era sacar lo que tenía adentro, desquitarse y herir aún más de lo que había sido herido. Por eso se impulso sobre sus piernas poniéndose de pie, casi corriendo hacia la puerta para desfogar todo lo que llevaba dentro, abriéndola de golpe, listo para gritar y morder como el animal moribundo que era, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el hombre que le había traicionado se dio de frente con la oscuridad y el aire frío de la noche, con el vacio, quedándose ligeramente aturdido, decepcionado por no encontrarle._

_Al final no le dio más importancia, eso era lo que quería, que saliera de su vida, que se alejara lo más posible de él para no tener que volver a verle la cara en lo que le quedaba de vida y por un momento se sintió satisfecho. Una satisfacción que no le duró en lo absoluto pues al regresar al interior volcó toda su rabia en los objetos a su alrededor, destrozando lo que se encontraba a su paso: adornos, sillas, fotos, los recuerdos de la mentira en la que había estado viviendo durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo._

_Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, tan intensamente como en algún momento le pudo llegar a amar._

_Y por eso mismo dolía, por esa razón, por todo el amor que aún se hallaba contenido en su cuerpo. Por ese sentimiento es que se detuvo ante una miserable fotografía, porque la sonrisa que había sido capturada en ella lucía sincera y llena de promesas que poco a poco habían ido cumpliendo. Porque en esa foto el amor en el rostro de Stiles parecía genuino, capturado por siempre en el tiempo, y como deseaba que ese sentimiento, que ese Stiles continuara a su lado._

_\- ¿Por qué tú? – mencionó nuevamente, esta vez en un susurro roto y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, cayéndose a pedazos por culpa de los sueños y anhelos que ya nunca vería cumplidos al lado del hombre que amaba. - ¿Por qué tú?_

_Añadió una última vez, llevando aquella pequeña foto hasta su pecho, abrazándola con todo lo que tenía, intentando mantener de pie lo que quedaba de su persona a base de memorias que quería pensar no eran una total mentira._

_Lydia le encontró a la mañana siguiente preguntando qué fue lo que había pasado, que donde se hallaba Stiles. Scott entró tras ella, mientras Derek confesaba lo que había pasado en medio de gritos y lágrimas. Y sólo entonces, cuando Scott abrió la boca y Lydia calló, fue que Derek conoció el verdadero infierno._

\- Eso no es sano, ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de hacerlo, por no hablar de dormir en tu auto a mitad de la carretera junto a un bosque. Te vuelves un blanco fácil para cualquier psicópata de película de bajo presupuesto, y créeme, he visto demasiadas como para reconocer las señales de una próxima muerte llena de sangre artificial. Aunque en este caso sería tu sangre.

Derek se abrió los ojos de golpe ante el sonido de aquella voz, enderezándose en su asiento tan rápido que los huesos de su columna parecieron querer romperse, ahogando un grito de sorpresa cuando observo a la persona en el asiento trasero, plácidamente recargada en el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros. Perdiendo la voz ante aquellos ojos que le observaban divertidos junto con una sonrisa que conocía incluso mejor que la suya.

\- S…Stiles. – susurro apenas, tan bajo y suave que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, pero pronto descubrió que no había sido así.

\- El único e inigualable. – fue la respuesta del otro, extendiendo los brazos en un alarde teatral exagerado y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

\- ¡Stiles! – gritó al final por culpa de todos los sentimientos encontrados en su pecho: alegría, alivio, culpa, remordimientos, pero principalmente, amor.

Sin pensarlo se arrojo hacía él, creyendo que todos sus problemas, la angustia de las semanas pasadas por fin había acabado, tan sólo para quedarse congelado en su sitio con una expresión de horror cuando sus manos pasaron a través de aquel cuerpo.

\- Oh si, siento eso. – se disculpó Stiles viendo hacia el sitio donde las manos de Derek pasaban a través de él, levantando el rostro para encararle un segundo más tarde. – Es algo difícil esto del contacto cuando estás muerto, lo siento.

Lo último que Derek vio, antes de que todo se tornara negro, fue el encogimiento de hombros que hizo Stiles junto con sus últimas palabras. Perdiéndose en la inconsciencia mientras estas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente en un círculo infinito.

_"Esto de estar muerto… Esto de estar muerto… Esto de estar muerto… Esto de estar muerto…"_

 


	5. IV

 

**~I'm Walking With a G** **host** **~**

Cuando Derek despertó nuevamente lo hizo con un vacio en el pecho y la luz del sol golpeándole en pleno rostro, con una sensación de pesadez en cada músculo de su cuerpo y ligeramente desorientado, pero con la sensación de haber tenido la peor de las pesadillas. Le tomó un par de segundos recordar los detalles de esta, hasta que las palabras que le acompañaron en la inconsciencia volvieron a él con toda su fuerza.

_"Esto de estar muerto…"_

Por un momento Derek se quedó inmóvil, aturdido por la horrible sensación que le provocaron aquellas palabras siendo pronunciadas por Stiles, haciendo que la pesadez en sus músculos se incrementase y su corazón se hundiera dolorosamente en su pecho porque eso no era posible. No podía ser posible. Stiles no podía estar muerto.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando una voz familiar, terriblemente familiar, le erizo cada vello en el cuerpo cuando se hizo escuchar a sólo centímetros de su rostro.

\- Ok, quizá exagere un poco anoche, lo admito. Pero por favor no llores, nunca he resistido el verte llorar, te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Así que contrólate, muchachote, no estoy muerto…creo. La verdad es algo difícil de saber cuándo soy un simple producto de tu mente, tal vez el verdadero yo si este muerto, tirado en algún sitio o cortado en pedacitos que los lobos se han de estar comiendo, o quizá estoy siendo devorado por un grupo de ardillas carnívoras, con mi suerte nunca se sabe ¿Podría ser posible, no crees?

Derek se quedó nuevamente paralizado al ver a Stiles en el asiento del copiloto, incapaz de entender la mayor parte de lo que decía, incapaz siquiera de descifrar si continuaba soñando o no. O quizá simplemente al fin se había vuelto loco y este era el castigo que le había enviado el cielo, o el infierno, lo cual encajaba mejor. Si, quedar atrapado en su infierno particular mientras aún vivía sonaba más lógico.

\- O tal vez no. – añadió Stiles con un puchero al ver su expresión, meneando un poco la cabeza al notar que Derek no movía un musculo y simplemente le veía fijamente. – Der, ¿Estás bien? Comienzas a asustarme y mira que en esta situación eso es algo complicado ya que…

\- No eres real. – le interrumpió Derek sin más, tomando la resolución de que únicamente estaba alucinando, ganándose una mirada sorprendida, y ofendida, del otro. – No eres real. – repitió una vez más antes de salir del auto, pensando que sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para terminar de despertarse, porque era obvio que seguía dormido y su mente le estaba jugando trucos porque Stiles había estado desaparecido desde hacía tres semanas y simplemente no era posible que apareciera así como así. Por lo que la deducción más lógica era que todo era un juego de su mente respondiendo a sus remordimientos y anhelos de tenerle cerca. Sí, eso era, definitivamente.

\- En eso tienes razón, soy la respuesta de tu mente a todo lo que has estado pasando estos días, pero principalmente soy el mecanismo de defensa para que no de un colapso nervioso y acabes cortándote las venas en una bañera. Porque aparentemente no puedes funcionar sin mi; lo cual es francamente halagador pero excesivamente co-dependiente, nunca te considere ese tipo de persona. Pero la verdad es que estas muy despierto y esto… - Stiles señalo el espacio entre ambos con un movimiento de vaivén de su mano derecha. - …es muy real. O todo lo real que una alucinación puede ser en todo caso. La cosa es que todavía no te estás volviendo loco, al menos no del tipo que necesita estar recluido.

Derek volvió a quedarse inmóvil frente a él, simplemente observándolo fijamente antes de regresar a su camioneta con pasos rápidos, ignorando la voz que le llama insistentemente hasta que sé encontró en el interior y el motor rugió a la vida en cuanto giró la llave en el contacto, la voz de aquel Stiles, aquella alucinación más bien, siendo ahogada por el sonido de los inicios de la combustión interna. Derek aceleró inmediatamente en el momento en el que ese producto de su mente dio un paso en su dirección, avanzando en el segundo que este abrió la boca y le observó como si, irónicamente, estuviera loco. Derek en verdad no miró por el retrovisor mientras se alejaba, y por lo tanto no observó los aspavientos de ese Stiles en medio de la carretera intentando llamar su atención mientras saltaba como una maldita pulga sobre el fuego. No, Derek definitivamente no vio aquello porque en ningún momento observó el retrovisor mientras presionaba el acelerador con fuerza suficiente como para atravesar el suelo del auto, repitiéndose incesantemente que eso, ese Stiles, no era en lo absoluto real y que estaba demasiado cansado tras los últimos acontecimientos.

Por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado puso rumbo al pueblo que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante, quizá un buen descanso en algún hotel fuese todo lo que le hacía falta para dejar de alucinar con imposibles.

Es a las afueras del pueblo al que ha conducido durante casi media hora que Derek se da cuenta que posiblemente, si se ha vuelto loco. Simplemente se detiene junto al cartel que anuncia el nombre de dicho pueblo a cambiarse la camisa llena de sangre por una limpia, o al menos una que no tenga manchas de ningún tipo en ella, agradeciendo la previsión que tuvo de colocar una pequeña maleta con unas cuantas prendas limpias en la camioneta cuando la búsqueda de Stiles se extendió más allá de Beacon Hills; por si en algún momento tuviese que pasar más de una noche lejos de su pueblo natal.

No es hasta que se ha retirado la camisa manchada, y esta por colocarse otra de color negro, que todo se va a la mierda.

\- Eso fue grosero, ¿sabes?, dejar a alguien hablando solo es de muy mala educación, peor aún si lo dejas en medio de la carretera sin nada más que lo puesto. Creí que tu madre te había enseñado buenos modales.

Derek sólo atina a saltar en su sitio, soltando una maldición antes de dar dos pasos alejándose de la visión de ese Stiles que no puede ser Stiles. A pesar de la sorpresa se obliga a comportarse con normalidad, ignorándolo lo mejor que puede mientras termina de vestirse y, claro, volver a abandonar a esa alucinación en medio de la nada para conseguir algo de paz mental y quizá algo de desayunar.

Si, ese era un buen plan a su parecer, por lo que procedió a cerrar el maletero bajo la mirada de la alucinación clavada en su costado, como un par de alfileres al rojo vivo sobre su piel.

 _"Esto no puede estar pasándome"_ se dice mentalmente, frustrado por la forma en que el universo parece estar en contra suya. Atormentándolo sólo un poco más de lo que ya se tortura él solo, o las personas a su alrededor, la verdad es que no necesita que nada más le recuerde sus errores y fallas, él es más que consciente de todas ellas como para que ahora empiece a alucinar con cosas que lo empujan un poco más al borde de su resistencia.

\- Esto no es un castigo, ya te lo dije, así que saca eso de tu mente. – la voz de el Stiles alucinación le llama la atención sorprendiéndole una vez más, apareciendo como si nada a su lado en el asiento del copiloto cuando ya ha entrado al auto.

Derek simplemente se tensa como respuesta inmediata al tiempo que la piel en sus brazos se eriza levantando sus vellos, bufa con incredulidad y molestia, maldiciendo a quien sea, al cielo o al infierno, por este castigo al apretar el volante con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornan blancos. Stiles prosigue con lo que dice, le escucha hablar pero no entiende lo que sale de esos labios imaginarios; decide no captar el significado de ninguna de sus palabras, le ignora lo más que puede pese a que es hiperconsciente de su presencia a su lado y los gestos de manos que hace, abanicando el aire, llenando el auto con su aroma. Uno que se supone no debería ni sentir porque ese Stiles no es su Stiles, no existe, no tiene consistencia física y es más aire que otra cosa, más bien es una nada en medio de la propia nada.

Ese Stiles no es real pese a que todo lo que le hace sentir se sienta perturbadoramente verdadero.

Acelera sin meditarlo demasiado, encendiendo el auto en un rugido que acalla esa molesta voz y antes de que ninguno se dé cuenta están sobre la carretera, viendo su entorno desdibujarse a los costados en manchones verdes y marrones que pueden ser un árbol, la tierra o simplemente cualquier cosa. Derek no deja de apretar el volante y la mandíbula hasta tal punto que parece que ambos se quebraran en el momento menos pensado bajo la presión ejercida.

Derek presiona, aplasta, el acelerador hasta querer traspasar el piso del vehículo porque es frustrante, porque duele tener el recordatorio de lo que perdió tan cerca, a centímetros de su cuerpo pero sin poder tocarle de verdad, sin poder pedir disculpas y rogar que le perdone, escuchando esa misma voz que adora dándole razones que no quiere entender, odiándola por no ser la verdadera. Por no ser su Stiles.

\- ¡Derek, detente! – le escucha gritar de nuevo, esta vez con verdadera alarma, y es ese tono lo que verdaderamente traspasa sus muros, permitiendo que las palabras cobren sentido en su cabeza porque nunca, sin importar la situación, ya sea real o imaginaria, ha podido ignorar la alarma y el miedo en Stiles.

Es entonces cuando se centra y ve que la carretera lentamente se ha ido convirtiendo en una calle que se infesta de autos a cada segundo y se obliga a bajar la velocidad casi de inmediato, respirando tan profundamente que su pecho se eleva con fuerza, lento, y las aletas de su nariz se ensanchan con cada respiración. Stiles sólo puede observarlo desde su sitio con los ojos preocupados, mirando la expresión cerrada y los ojos fijos en el frente, sintiendo lo tenso y dolido que Derek esta.

\- Lo siento. – se encuentra diciendo el castaño en apenas un susurro, pero Derek, como hasta hacia unos cuantos segundos, simplemente le ignora haciendo oídos sordos a esas palabras que no necesita, que no quiere oír.

Más que nada porque ese "Lo siento" debió haber salido de unos labios diferentes.

Stiles observa como los labios de Derek se pliegan en una línea fina y tensa, y casi puede sentir los dientes que se cierran sobre la carne dentro de su boca cerrada, no es que sea difícil siendo lo que es y lo conectado que esta al hombre a su lado. Entiende que no está ayudando demasiado, pero es necesario, el dolor que provoca, la congoja y la ira, todo para que Derek se centré lo suficiente y entienda que autodestruirse no ayudara en nada a su situación. Por eso habla en voz baja y movimientos mesurados, como cuando se está tratando con un animal peligros y herido; cosa a la que Derek está demasiado cercano.

\- No soy un castigo, y no te estás volviendo loco. No de la forma en que tú piensas, soy un intento de tu mente inconsciente por ayudarte; soy el Stiles que te has creado durante todos estos años, la percepción idealizada del verdadero, pero también soy tú. Tus puntos de vista, tus opiniones. Soy la voz de Stiles desde tu percepción. Soy la culpa que no quieres dejar atrás.

Derek no reacciona ante sus palabras, al menos no perceptiblemente, pero Stiles siente el cambio, la ira que se acrecienta y la impasibilidad que se desmorona en su rostro. No está ayudando en lo más mínimo a calmarle; y quizá eso sea lo mejor.

El movimiento del auto continua a través de las calles del pueblo al que han llegado, gente común con vidas comunes que no tienen ni idea del infierno que pasa el conductor de aquella camioneta azul oscuro, ajenos a la presencia que sólo él puede ver sentada a su lado, observándolo en silencio, pensando en cómo demonios hacerlo salir de su letargo y de ese pozo de culpas y remordimientos en los que se empeña en hundirse. No es que no lo entienda o no le vea validez, los sentimientos están justificados en cierta forma, pero no hay señal alguna del deseo querer redimirse o enfrentar esos miedos y hacer lo correcto. Lo verdaderamente correcto y no la cobardía que puede sentir rondar la mente de Derek una vez que Stiles sea hallado.

\- Ese día estaba lloviendo, ¿recuerdas? Él día que nos conocimos y vomitaste a Molly estaba lloviendo, estabas más allá de simplemente borracho, estabas casi muerto por culpa de lo que sea que Laura te haya dado esa noche. Ese día cuando te dije que tenías que limpiar a Molly me reí como nunca, no me había reído de esa forma en años, no desde lo de mi madre…

Derek le escucha sin saber bien porque, pero no es necesario que le cuente nada porque recuerda perfectamente como estaba el clima esa noche. Tampoco necesita que le diga que esa fue su primera risa sincera desde la muerte de su madre porque conoce la historia a la perfección, Stiles se la contó justo después de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, grabándola a fuego en su memoria con simples palabras. Y le molesta, le molesta demasiado que esa…cosa a su lado hable como si fuera el verdadero Stiles, pero se lo calla y aprieta un poco más el volante hasta que duele y la piel comienza a estirarse más allá de lo tolerable.

\- …ese día supe que me enamoraría de ti.

Y eso, esas simples palabras, es más de lo que puede soportar.

Sin previo aviso Derek aparca en una calle medianamente solitaria, saliendo del auto con movimientos rápidos y bruscos para alejarse de esa cosa que no deja de atormentarle con su sola presencia, pero que no conforme con ello se atreve a hablarle de cosas que son suyas y demasiado preciadas, que le lastiman. No es un dolor manejable, no como la ausencia de esas semanas y los reclamos de todos sus amigos, es un dolor semejante a lo que siente cuando el sheriff le mira, o la sola culpa que acarrea su error de juicio.

Es un dolor devastador porque es la constatación fehaciente de que lo arruinó, de que nunca mereció a Stiles.

No le sorprende en lo más mínimo que la alucinación camine a su lado después de un par de segundos, todavía hablando.

\- Lydia sabía que no era lo mejor, ahora sabes que ella me lo dijo en su momento, pero también sabes que no me importó. Yo te quería, probablemente más de lo que tú me querías a mí.

 _"No es cierto, no podrías haberme querido más de lo que yo te quería a ti, a él"_ piensa Derek a modo de respuesta para sí mismo, corrigiéndose al final, reprochándose el continuar escuchando aquello y todavía meditarlo y dar una respuesta en consecuencia. No importa que sólo sea en su mente.

\- Estando contigo me sentía más como yo mismo, como la persona que era cuando mi madre estaba viva. Me sentía…

\- ¡BASTA! – grita cuando no puede soportarlo más, porque no quiere escuchar cómo termina esa frase; la conoce demasiado bien junto con su significado, y lo que le provoca, como para permitir que sea pronunciada por esos labios sin consistencia.

Stiles calla de golpe, asustado y con los ojos abiertos ante el exabrupto, el estallido a ocasionado que unas cuantas miradas se centren en Derek y en la nada a la que le ha gritado como si le hubiese ofendido de la peor manera, y sin embargo a Derek no parece importarle porque sólo tiene ojos para su alucinación y tormento personal, deseando quemarlo con el simple poder de su mirada.

Se da cuenta que es muy fácil odiarlo pese a que es idéntico a Stiles. El mismo cabello, la misma piel, el mismo número de lunares, la misma voz, los mismos dedos que una y otra vez han delineado los planos de su cuerpo; pero no es Stiles en lo absoluto y le odia por esa. Por hablar, pensar y referirse a sí mismo como si lo fuera, como si los últimos tres años los hubiese pasado con él y no con el chico que semanas atrás se montó en su jeep y desapareció de la vida de todas las personas que le aman.

\- Cállate. – consigue decir en un siseo, cortando el sonido cuando pasa por sus dientes, y más que una orden es una amenaza.

Stiles en efecto calla, pero sonríe al ver que al fin ha sido reconocido.

 


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo más largo de todos.

 

 

**~I Hear You Calling In The Dead of Night~**

Los días que siguen al exabrupto de Derek en medio de la calle no son sencillos, el falso Stiles no deja de hablar y Derek se encuentra cada vez más en el borde de su resistencia, aunque ahora al menos le grita para que se calle, o le gruña. Es la única forma en que Stiles ha conseguido que le reconozca, no es mucho, la verdad lo es todo, por lo que se da por satisfecho.

No ha insistido con los recuerdos, e intenta en la medida de lo posible no entrar en temas personales o referirse a sí mismo como el protagonista de ellos, pero eso no evita que continúe con una conversación insustancial que le crispa los nervios al hombre a su lado.

Pero después de un tiempo las cosas cambian, y en medio de la conducción nocturna que los lleva más lejos de Beacon Hills, es que Derek le hace una pregunta de forma abierta. No lo mira, nunca le ha vuelto a observar directamente después de lo sucedido en aquella calle, simplemente porque Derek no lo soporta.

Stiles había estado esperando esa pregunta durante bastante tiempo, desde el mismo instante en que la sintió rebotar una y otra vez en las paredes de la mente de Derek, pero le sorprende de igual forma cuando al fin la pronuncia.

*****

En el último par de días había estado nevando, apenas lo suficiente como para cubrir la tierra con una fina capa blanquecina que se desvanecía con los primeros rayos del sol, pero aún así complicando su viaje de búsqueda, porque a final de cuentas eso era, o más bien nunca dejo de ser; pese a que al inició era algo más semejante a una huida cobarde. Desde el primer pueblo Derek continuó con las preguntas sobre el paradero de Stiles en todos los hospitales y comisarias que se cruzaban en su camino, así como también en algunas iglesias y personas en la calle. Cabe destacar que no consiguió descansar en ningún sitio, su consciencia no se lo permitía, por eso mismo terminó durmiendo en la camioneta a un lado de la carretera cuando al fin dejaba otro pueblo atrás.

Siempre con la presencia constante de su tormento particular a meros centímetros de él.

Ignorarlo no había sido nada fácil, si no es que imposible, pero al menos era lo suficientemente tolerable como para no volver a gritar como un desquiciado hacia el aire vacio que veían el resto de las personas y que se suponía ocupaba ese Stiles. Pero era su sola presencia la que le perturbaba, podía desconectar de su voz y del aroma inexistente que se arremolinaba en su nariz, pero no podía ignorar su presencia. El simple hecho de verle le descomponía más allá de todo arreglo, y por esa misma sensación es que no dejaba de pensar y darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Poniendo en duda lo que en algún momento dio casi por sentado pese a sus miedos y demonios.

Y quería una respuesta.

No, no la quería, la necesitaba. Porque quizá con ella pudiera desvanecer la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su cabeza, sobre su ya demasiado lastimado corazón, y por el momento el único que podía responderle estaba perdido, dejándole únicamente con un simple fantasma, una mera ilusión que por momentos se desvanecía para simplemente aparecer cuando menos lo esperaba. Pero tras días de darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento, de dejarse devorar por una incertidumbre que se le estaba haciendo ya insostenible, y que no hacía otra cosa más que desesperarle, decidió que ese arremedo tendría que ser suficiente.

Era casi medianoche y el frío podía sentirse pese a la calefacción encendida casi a tope en el interior de la camioneta; la nieve caía suave, mecida levemente, casi elegante, como una cortina de seda en una ventana en medio del amanecer de un verano. Era contradictorio, quizá demasiado romántico, pero así lucia, ondulando a favor del viento, rodeándoles.

La imagen, la ilusión de Stiles, estaba en su lugar de siempre en el asiento del copiloto, con el cinturón de seguridad cruzando su pecho, casi dormido, como una burla de lo real que podía parecer sin serlo. Demasiado vivido, demasiado fiel al original en los recuerdos de Derek cuando en más de una ocasión le observo así: con su cabello castaño ligeramente aplastado por culpa del vidrio en el que se recargaba, los labios rosas entre abiertos y el ligero camino de saliva escurriendo por una de sus comisuras, la respiración rítmica.

Verlo dolía demasiado.

Apartando su mirada de aquel ente durmiente Derek se aclaró la garganta y soltó su pregunta, después de todo, ¿Qué más podría perder?

Al final de esa conversación Derek descubriría que no se trataba de lo que podía perder, sino de lo que podría descubrir, y no recordaría bien como es que se le ocurrió iniciarla; o como es que el infierno entró de lleno en su vida.

*****

\- ¿Me amas? – pregunta con la voz atona y la vista tercamente fija en la carretera, los brazos tensos y la respiración falsamente controlada. Stiles a su lado sólo abre los ojos en confusión, porque el dormir es una mera ilusión dado que nunca duerme. Simplemente se trata de un pequeño descanso que le confiere a Derek.

\- ¿Qué? – atina a preguntar, ligeramente descolocado, irguiéndose en el asiento con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal

\- Me escuchaste. – la respuesta es seca, esperada, pero la expresión en el rostro del castaño no merma la sorpresa porque sigue siendo algo inesperada la situación en sí.

\- Te das cuenta que…

\- Sólo contesta. – le interrumpe Derek sin mirarle, endureciendo el tono porque va a conseguir lo que quiere como sea, sin pasar por los malditos rodeos que el Stiles a su lado seguramente le dará.

\- No puedo. – dice casi con resignación, como si no existiera otra respuesta posible, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no? – y esta vez la molestia en su voz se hace algo más presente y sus nudillos lo resienten cuando sus manos se cierran con fuerza y su cuerpo entero se tensa aún más.

\- Tú sabes bien por qué no. – le espeta, porque Derek conoce la respuesta mejor que nadie pero se niega a verla, o más bien no puede verla dentro de todo ese huracán de humo negro que son sus sentimientos.

\- No, no lo sé. – gruñe, sisea, todo en un mismo sonido que sólo transmite frustración y un enojo que se ha gestado por mucho tiempo.

\- Sí, lo haces. – insiste de forma terca, más segura, porque tiene que hacerle entender que esa respuesta está más allá de sus posibilidades.

\- No, lo que quiero es que respondas la pregunta, necesito saber. – vuelve a decir con la voz casi en un grito.

\- " _Si necesitas saber"_ entonces esa pregunta está de más, porque tú mismo la has respondido ya. – sabe que seguir respondiendo de esa forma es jugar con fuego, pero lamentablemente no hay otro camino a seguir. No si quiere que Derek se dé cuenta de las cosas.

\- No andes con juegos, respóndeme, es lo único que quiero. Es la única razón por la que te estoy hablando, ¡Ayúdame! – grita, implora al detener el auto de forma repentina, la mitad fuera del camino y la otra aun sobre el asfalto.

\- No puedo, sólo tú puedes ayudarte. – susurra Stiles, extendiendo su mano queriendo confortarlo cuando ve como el otro hombro recarga su frente contra el volante, pero su intento de tocarle se queda en eso, en un intento, porque Derek se levanta con una expresión que va más allá del simple enojo, encarándole.

\- ¡¿Entonces para qué demonios estás aquí?! – le reclama con los ojos empezando a escocerle de una forma que le es demasiado familiar en estos últimos días.

\- Para ayudarte. – le responde cuando la mirada de Derek se torna en algo pesado, espeluznante y parece adquirir un brillo extraño por culpa de las luces del tablero. – Estoy aquí para ayudar a que tú mismo te ayudes.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando siquiera? – la mirada en Derek cuando le habla es casi feral, rayando algo más pesado que la simple frustración, el miedo o el enfado. Es dolor, Stiles lo siente vivo y ardiente bajo la piel de Derek, en cada latido desesperado de su corazón por hallar una salida que no sabe dónde buscar.

\- Me preocupa más lo que tú estás escuchando. – dice con la voz temblando porque siente miedo, no por sí mismo, al final Derek no puede hacerle daño, pero teme por el hombre frente a él, en lo rápido que se está desmoronando ante sus ojos.

\- Respóndeme. – insiste Derek.

\- Ya te dije que no. - y Stiles persiste.

\- ¡RESPONDE!

\- ¡NO!

Ambos gritan dispuestos a no ceder, a insistir hasta conseguir lo que necesitan, que al final de cuentas es lo mismo, sólo que Derek no lo ve, no entiende los juegos de su propia mente e insiste en desviarse del camino correcto. Al final, tras el grito y la rabia que llenaron la cabina, Derek sale del auto con sonoro portazo que sacude el vehículo, internándose en la fría oscuridad que les rodea y apenas disipada por los faros encendidos de la camioneta. Stiles sale en su búsqueda, apareciendo a centímetros de él cuando Derek se deja caer sobre la nieve, sosteniéndose la cabeza con amabas manos, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello hasta cerrarlos en un puño que le lastiman; porque el dolor físico es mil veces mejor, más tolerable, al otro que siente en su pecho y se le desborda por los ojos haciéndole sollozar como un niño pequeño asustado de Laura y _Bloody Mary_.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta con la voz rota, entre un sollozo y lo que parece un gemido de pena.

\- Porque no soy él, y si te respondiera sería sólo desde la perspectiva que te has creado de él, de lo que te ha dicho y hecho. Y justo ahora la respuesta a esa pregunta es un gran hoyo negro en ti, un vacío lleno de nada, por eso tienes tantas dudas, tanto miedo. Porque no sabes si después de lo que hiciste él pueda seguir amándote. Estas aterrado y necesitas aferrarte a algo, pero si te respondo sólo será lo que quieres escuchar, y tanto como si la respuesta es sí o no, no será más que una mera ilusión, más falsa incluso de lo falso que me consideras a mí. Así que no, no puedo responderte.

\- Pero necesito saber. – le dice, ruega (" _¿Cuándo fue que me convertí en esto?"_ ), observándolo con los ojos enrojecidos cuando lo siente arrodillarse frente a él.

\- Entonces encuéntralo. – ( _"Te convertiste en esto en el preciso momento en el que dudaste de él y de ti mismo.")_

*****

No es sencillo continuar después de aquello, pero lo hace, Derek consigue reponerse y continuar su camino, la búsqueda de Stiles pero ahora también la de sí mismo, de esa parte que perdió por culpa de Kate, su traición y la amargura que gesto por años sin darse cuenta. Stiles no es la solución a eso, lo sabe, pero es una gran ayuda para conseguirlo, y por ello se empeña más cada día en encontrarle, siendo más insistente en sus preguntas y prolongando su estadía en cada pueblo, regresando incluso a los que ya había dejado atrás.

\- Este lugar es horrible, pudiste pagar algo mejor. – la voz de Stiles le asalta, ya sin sorprenderle, cuando se queja de la habitación de hotel que ha rentado, no le molesta demasiado porque al fin ha comprendido que en parte también son quejas suyas, sólo que dichas de una forma que en nada tiene que ver con él. Todavía duele, pero al menos ha aprendido a manejarlo.

\- Puedes dormir en el auto si te apetece, o desaparecer. – le responde dejando la pequeña maleta de ropa sobre la cama, porque esa es otra de las cosas que ahora hace, hablar con ese Stiles, reconocer su media existencia en la medida de lo posible, sólo para no volverse loco, o más loco de lo que ya se siente.

\- No voy a despegarme de tu culo, Hale. – es la inmediata respuesta que recibe, pero no se molesta en girarse a ver al chico que está a su espalda, inspeccionando las paredes grises, la alfombra raída y televisión que parece tener más años que el edificio entero. O igual puede estar viéndole el culo, ¿quién sabe?

Pero realmente prefiere no pensar en eso último, es perturbador de cierta forma.

\- Entonces cierra la boca, necesito descansar. – es lo que le concede como replica mientras saca lo que le servirá para dormir.

\- Y tomar un baño, ¿te has olido?

\- Se supone que eres un producto de mi mente, no deberías insultarme, o siquiera poder olerme. – le recrimina, porque si bien no ha tomado una ducha en forma tampoco apesta.

\- SOY un producto de tu mente. – aclara Stiles, haciendo énfasis al señalarse a sí mismo. – Pero al mismo tiempo soy él Stiles que has creado y por lo tanto me comportó como él, lo que significa…

\- Que no vas a dejar de joder, ¿verdad? – le interrumpe rodando los ojos, tomando nuevamente la pequeña maleta para empezar su camino hacia el baño de mierda que hay en el cuarto.

\- Correcto, mi lobuno amigo. – le dice Stiles con cierto retintín burlesco.

\- No soy un lobo. – se queja sin detenerse, cuestionándose el porqué está discutiendo con una alucinación.

\- La eterna sombra de barba dice lo contrario.

\- Me la rasurare entonces. – responde sin pensar, agitando una mano para hacerle callar de una buena vez antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

\- No. – la repentina urgencia y alarma en el tono de Stiles le detiene en seco, girando la cabeza para verle con una ceja alzada. Sorprendido por la negativa tan tajante.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta cediendo a la curiosidad, porque pese a ser una proyección de sus pensamientos no logra comprenderlo del todo, lo que no debería sorprenderle porque nunca ha logrado comprender al verdadero Stiles.

\- A él…le gusta. – se las apaña para responder, esquivando la mirada de Derek por vez primera, avergonzado.

Derek se limita a observarle por un largo minuto antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y jalar aire de forma profunda antes de volverse hacia el baño. Había olvidado eso.

\- Cuando salga no quiero que estés aquí. – ordena con voz grave, sonriendo casi de forma imperceptible cuando le llega la réplica en el tono jovial y molesto de siempre.

\- No cuentes con ello.

\- Me lo temía.

El por qué de su sonrisa no lo entiende ni él.

*****

Un par de minutos más tarde Derek emerge del cuarto de baño en medio de una nube de vapor que le hace parecer como recién salido de una nave espacial, o una película porno con el cuerpo aún húmedo y una minúscula toalla en la cintura. Si Stiles fuera el verdadero Stiles para ese momento estaría lamiendo cada una de esas gotas y retirando la toalla para probar cada gota oculta bajo ella, pero como no lo es simplemente se limita a:

\- ¿Para qué demonios llevaste la maleta al baño si no pensabas ponerte ropa?

Derek ni siquiera le concede respuesta alguna, sólo una mirada que dice más de lo que sus labios podrían. Stiles le mira de vuelta y el insulto sale de sus labios incluso antes de poder dar su siguiente respiración.

\- Amargado.

\- Incordio.

\- Gruñón.

\- Peste.

\- Pesado.

Hay una sonrisa en los labios de Stiles cuando nota que Derek se ha dado cuenta de lo tonto de la situación, una que se borra de plomazo en cuanto las siguientes palabras del hombre llegan a sus inexistentes oídos.

\- ¿Qué ves en Peter?

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu tío en esta ridícula discusión?

\- Tengo curiosidad.

\- Y la curiosidad mató al gato. – le espeta cruzándose de brazos, ignorante de los motivos tras aquella pregunta. – Bien sabes que no tengo las respuestas a ese tipo de preguntas.

\- Si, pero lo que quiero no es lo que Stiles ve en mi tío, si no lo que yo creo que ve Stiles en él. Y en eso si puedes ayudar.

\- Touché, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Bien, entonces… ¿Qué ves en él?

Stiles tomó su buen tiempo en contestarle, meditando cada palabra. No es que fuera a hacer gran diferencia porque sabía de antemano cual sería la reacción final de Derek. Simplemente estaba intentando minimizar en lo posible el impacto, pero como ya sabía, iba a ser totalmente inútil; al menos no podrían culparlo de no haberlo intentando.

\- Peter sonríe y ríe todo el tiempo, aunque la mayoría de las veces sea porque está molestando o poniendo incomodo a alguien. No evade los temas que le molestan porque ha conseguido irlos superando, y porque a su manera es vulnerable pero nadie más se preocupa por consolarle. Me gusta porque deja que le ayuden, y no se esconde incluso de quienes ama. Hay algo en sus ojos que es demasiado triste, como si gritará porque alguien lo viese; es orgulloso y no pedirá ayuda, pero no va a rechazarla si viene de la persona correcta, algo que tú no haces con facilidad. Ni siquiera con la persona indicada…además de que es guapo, bastante. – lo último era completamente innecesario, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Derek decidió decir algo para aligerar la tensión que sin darse cuenta se había generado.

No funcionó.

\- No necesitaba saber eso último. – le espeta apretando los puños, molesto consigo mismo principalmente, porque sabe que cada palabra es cierta, pero no por ello fácil de asimilar. Sin importar que ese haya sido su intención original. Nada de eso lo hace más sencillo.

\- No, no es cierto. No querías escucharlo que es diferente, pero necesitas afrontar ese hecho y dejar de negártelo. En parte es por eso que me pediste que te dijera todo esto, porque necesitas encarar lo que Peter te produce, los celos estúpidos que te genera cada vez que le ves tocarle o sonreírle. Tienes miedo a que te lo quite o que Stiles vea que es mejor que tú en todo aspecto, y ahora tu miedo es peor porque sabes que Peter lo ama.

\- ¡Stiles no me dejaría por él! – le grita, encarándole una vez más, pero ahora la alucinación delante de él no retrocede, sino no que se mantiene para enfrentarle.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dudaste en creer que…?

\- ¡Fue diferente, lo vi! – antes de siquiera oírle terminar la pregunta Derek sabe a lo que se refiere y le interrumpe, estrechando aún más la distancia entre ellos. Ese Stiles podría no ser real, pero necesita hacer algo, intimidarlo, hacerle retroceder, lo que sea que le indique que empieza a ganar la discusión, pero no sucede nada de lo que espera porque Stiles continua mirándole sin ceder un centímetro en su posición, gritándole de igual forma, obligándolo a afrontar sus más grandes errores.

\- ¡Y resultó que te equivocaste garrafalmente! – la voz le sale en un grito sin que se lo espere, contagiado de la frustración y rabia del hombre que es su fuente de origen. – ¿Por qué ahora estas tan seguro de que no lo haría, que no se iría con Peter?

Derek no responde, simplemente le da la espalda empezando a buscar su ropa en la maleta que dejó caer al piso en algún momento.

\- No sé porqué siquiera estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo. – es lo que le da como respuesta, cansado, harto, sin deseos de continuar con esa conversación que ahora desearía no haber iniciado nunca.

\- No huyas, Derek, no seas…

\- Calla. – le interrumpe, sin levantarse o mirarle, pero no es necesario que haga más nada porque el simple sonido de su voz hace todo el trabajo.

Stiles observa su espalda durante un segundo antes de bufar con hastió, maldiciéndolo por ser tan estúpidamente terco, y cobarde, cuando la respuesta a uno de sus más grandes problemas estaba casi al alcance de su mano.

\- Nos vemos en la mañana. – dice al final, dejándole solo por primera vez en casi dos semanas de viaje.

*****

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?! ¡Ha pasado casi un mes desde que te vieron por…!

Sin poder evitarlo Derek se encoge de voz al escuchar el sonido de la voz al otro lado de la línea mientras aleja el teléfono de su oreja, topándose con la mirada de Stiles en el proceso, su expresión no puede ser más exasperante porque se está burlando abiertamente de él porque, oh claro, Lydia está molesta y es toda su culpa.

\- El sheri…John sabía dónde estaba. – se corrige, porque pese al tiempo que lleva con Stiles, y con John siendo prácticamente su suegro, aún no puede acostumbrarse a no llamarlo sheriff.

\- Ese no es el caso, ¿qué habría pasado si Stiles volvía y no estabas aquí? – le espeta la pelirroja, ahora en una voz más calmada pero no por ello menos molesta.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que eso no iba a pasar. – contesta observando el suelo, casi derrotado porque incluso en su viaje de búsqueda no logró hallar ni un maldito indicio de Stiles.

\- Pudo haberlo hecho. – le dice, casi como un reclamo, pero su voz también tiene un cariz de derrota que no le pasa desapercibido, sin saber cuánto es que les durarán las esperanzas de encontrarlo. O si es que Stiles quiere ser encontrado.

\- Pero no lo hizo. – le dice firme, recomponiéndose bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos castaños que no le dejan nunca.

\- ¿Dónde has estado y por qué no has llamado?

\- He llamado. – le recuerda, John ha sido su único lazo con ellos en todo ese tiempo, quizá también debió llamar a su madre y a sus hermanas, pero sentía más responsabilidad con el sheriff por razones obvias.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. – le dice Lydia, como si fuera un idiota o algo.

\- No tenía planeado llamar a nadie más. No me interesaba. – es una verdad a medias, pero nadie más tiene porque saberlo.

\- Aunque no lo creas, Hale, aquí hay personas que se preocupan por ti y que se volvieron un tanto locas al no saber de ti. – vuelve a espetarle, sabe que quiere hacerle sentir mal, pero no lo conseguirá. La alucinación a su lado tiene ese puesto bastante bien ocupado.

\- Laura y Cora están bien, no dramatices. Ahora, me dejarías decir la razón de mi llamada. – ahora casi gruñe, porque se está cansando de que la chica no le deje hablar, y contando con que no lo hace demasiado a menudo debería dejarle en paz.

\- Primero dime donde has estado y después considerare dejar que digas algo más. – añade terca, sin dejarle ir.

\- Cuidado, Martin, cualquiera diría que has estado preocupada por mí. – se burla de ella porque puede, porque no las oportunidades no se presentan a menudo y porque, en parte, le gusta devolverle un poco de todo lo que le hace. Sólo que él nunca es tan cruel; quizá porque todo lo que ella hace es con el afán de cuidar de los demás y él solamente se cuida a sí mismo.

\- No digas idioteces, es simplemente mi complejo de querer controlarlo todo. – se excusa Lydia, pero Derek puede leer entre líneas que ha acertado en mayor o menor medida. Lydia al final no es tan mala, simplemente demasiado sobreprotectora.

\- He estado buscándolo, ¿qué pensabas que podría estar haciendo? – se halla respondiendo, dándole un leve respiro de la vergüenza que seguramente siente en esos momentos, ya que por alguna extraña razón, al igual que Stiles, siempre ha podido ver las emociones que la pelirroja se empeña en ocultar del resto.

\- Huir, al menos por la plática que tuve con Peter esa fue mi conjetura original.

Derek de inmediato se arrepiente de haberle tenido consideración porque, por un leve momento, olvidó que Lydia no tiene piedad con nadie.

\- No me conoces de nada como para decir algo así. – le espeta, empezando a molestarse porque eso ya es demasiado.

\- O quizá te conozco demasiado bien, pero como sea, ¿qué quieres?

Por el bien de su salud mental Derek decide ignorarla y continuar con lo que se supone no iba a tomarle más de dos minutos.

\- Se anunció una tormenta en…

\- Salió en los noticiarios y en la radio, Derek, no necesitas hacer de señor del clima para…

\- ¡Déjame hablar! – le corta en un grito, ya que toda paciencia tiene un límite y el suyo siempre ha sido fácil de alcanzar. – Voy a regresar después de la tormenta, y necesito que…me atiendas. - tras eso último Derek casi puede ver la ceja alzada en el rostro de Lydia y la sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios rojos.

\- ¿Atenderte? – inocencia, pura y falsa inocencia es lo que escucha en su voz, llevándolo a cerrar los ojos y mesarse el puente de la nariz con su mano libre, rogando al cielo paciencia ante el regodeo que se aproximaba.

\-  Si, Martin, atenderme. Ya sabes, como paciente…necesito de tus servicios de…psicóloga. – mierda, sabía que le iba a costar trabajo pero no se imaginó que iba a ser tanto.

\- Eso va a ser…interesante. – _"Bruja"_ piensa Derek al escuchar la satisfacción en ella, es inevitable, siempre le provoca ese tipo de reacciones. – Pudiste pedírmelo en persona cuando llegaras.

\- Así es más fácil. – le gruñe al aparato, apretándolo con fuerza, imaginando que es el cuello de Lydia.

\- Menos humillante más bien.

Hay un ligero _crack_ y un titubeo en la llamada, pero Derek prefiere pensar que es por cosa del clima y no porque ha medio asesinado su teléfono.

\- ¡Martin!

\- Está bien, está bien, te atenderé, y no, no voy a contárselo a nadie. Pero más te vale que cuando Stiles aparezca repares todo lo que le has hecho, porque si no, me olvidare de la mierda de confidencialidad médico-paciente y divulgare toda la mierda que me digas y la usaré en tú contra en cada oportunidad que pueda. – amenaza sin reparo, no es que Derek hubiese esperado algo diferente.

\- ¿Estas consciente que después de eso puede que no vaya, cierto?

\- Vendrás, Derek, con o sin amenazas de por medio.

\- Adiós, Lydia. – dice antes de colgar sin esperar una respuesta, tampoco es como si fuera a tenerla, pero al menos tiene la satisfacción de colgar primero. Es infantil, es tonto, pero le ayuda a seguir respirando sin matar a nadie.

\- Hiciste lo correcto. – la voz de Stiles a su lado le hace suspirar, porque después de una larga conversación/discusión, decidió que quizá fuese lo mejor el pedir ayuda. Sólo que no contaba con que posiblemente terminaría asesinando a su doctor antes de siquiera tener la primera sesión.

\- No lo siento así.

\- Cuestión de enfoques.

*****

Un día más tarde Derek y Stiles están varados en medio de ningún lugar siendo azotados por una ventisca helada desde hace dos horas, momento en que la tormenta que había sido anunciada se desató con toda su fuerza, obligándolos a detenerse a un lado del camino en su camino de regreso a Beacon Hills. Derek agradece haber llevado la camioneta a revisión dos días antes y tener reservas de combustible en el maletero.

No es que hubiera pensado quedarse atrapado en la tormenta, pero siempre había pensado que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Pero en su situación actual no sabía que no habría diferencia alguna si el combustible se congelaba, o el sistema eléctrico que mantenía funcionando la calefacción, la que dicho sea de paso estaba a tope y aún así no podía evitar temblar ligeramente.

\- Pudimos quedarnos en el hotel y partir cuando la tormenta pasara. – se queja Stiles, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sin el más mínimo vestigio de frío sobre su cuerpo. Cosa normal dado que no era un ser verdadero. Derek simplemente rueda los ojos porque ya se había tardado en quejarse.

\- No creí que fuese a caer tan pronto, y pensé que odiabas ese sitio incluso más que el primero. – responde con la vista fija al frente, en la nieve que se ha acumulado en el cristal desde la última vez que encendieron el limpiaparabrisas. Habla con cierto tono neutral, pensativo, por lo que sus palabras no llevan ni un atisbo de la desesperación, ahora fingida, que normalmente las acompaña.

Stiles lo nota, le es imposible no notarlo cuando Derek es casi amable.

\- Si, y por culpa de tus suposiciones moriremos congelados en medio de quien sabe dónde. – y he ahí donde se propone sacarle una reacción con sus comentarios algo ácidos, no por joderlo, sino porque un Derek pensativo no es algo que les lleve a un buen puerto, especialmente en sus circunstancias actuales.

\- No eres real, no puedes morir. – Derek se gira a mirarle con una ceja alzada y toda la incredulidad pintada en sus facciones normalmente serias y malhumoradas. Stiles rueda los ojos abriendo sus manos hacia el cielo como pidiendo por paciencia.

\- Si tú mueres, tu mente muere, ergo, yo muero. ¿Captas o necesito una presentación de Power Point? – le responde con bastante más sarcasmo del necesario porque: _¡Duh! Era obvio._

\- Eres insoportable.

\- No más que tú. – responde fingiéndose indignado, girando el rostro hacia su ventanilla forrada de blanco, sólo para un momento más tarde devolver su atención a Derek cuando le escucha reír sin venir a cuento. Sorprendiéndose aún más porque es una sonrisa genuina, cálida, y llena de recuerdos. De momentos felices. – ¿De qué te ríes? – acaba preguntando, su curiosidad desbordándose por conocer eso que le ha hecho iluminarse de esa forma tan repentinamente.

\- Así fue como… - Derek para, acentuando su sonrisa antes de continuar, cerrando los ojos, recreándose en un recuerdo que la persona a su lado se muere por conocer, ¿o volver a descubrir? –…la primera vez que hice el amor con Stiles nos dijimos lo mismo antes de empezar a besarnos.

Y como por arte de magia el recuerdo le golpea con toda su fuerza, llenándose de los detalles de aquella tarde, con la luz del sol muriendo en el horizonte y las inseguridades de un Derek que no sabía cómo proceder pese a que el inexperto en esa ocasión no era él.

\- Estaban peleando por…

\- …el color de los forros para los asientos de Molly. – le interrumpe, riendo un poco más al recordar la estúpida discusión.

\- Muy…romántico. – dice Stiles a su vez, sin saber cómo calificar ese momento nada convencional, o al menos el inicio de él.

\- Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. – confiesa Derek, colocando ambos brazos sobre el volante y recargando su cabeza en ellos, aún sonriente pero más melancólico perdido en la memoria de cada roce y cada palabra.

\- Fue su primera vez. – se oye Stiles decir bajito, con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, porque en efecto, ha sido uno de los momentos más preciosos en la vida de Derek y de Stiles.

\- Lo sé. – murmura Derek, antes de que algo en el filo de su mirada llame su atención pese a la nieve que no deja de caer, pero olvidándolo casi en el mismo momento en que los recuerdos vuelven a consumirlo.

No puede ser nada importante después de todo si esta en medio de la nada.

*****

_Es más como una competencia de miradas que una conversación en sí, un tanto ridícula y fuera de lugar en opinión de Derek, pero al estar con Stiles se ha ido acostumbrando a ellas; venían con el paquete de ser el novio del chico más irritante del pueblo. Joder, todavía le da escalofríos referirse a él como su novio. La mayor parte del tiempo es placentero, divertido realmente, pero hay otras ocasiones, afortunadamente muy pocas, en las que ese escalofrío que le recorre toda su espina le hace aterrorizarse de lo lejos que le ha permitido llegar dentro de todas sus barreras. Pero es un terror que consigue alejar de su mente en cuanto el chico le abraza o simplemente le sonríe._

_Aunque justo ahora lo que más quisiera es estrangularle o darle un par de golpes en esa cabeza dura suya para meterle un poco de razón y terminar con aquella situación de una buena vez para poder hacer lo que se supone deberían estar haciendo: besarse frente al televisor del piso de abajo sin prestar una mierda de atención a la maldita película._

_Pero Stiles, como siempre, parece tener una idea diferente de lo que es pasar una tarde juntos._

_\- Eso es estúpido. – le contesta por fin el chico, con las manos en su cintura y una expresión indignada deformando sus aniñados rasgos, como si no creyera lo que le ha dicho._

_\- ¿Por qué es estúpido? – le devuelve imitando su postura, pero luciendo más imponente porque es más alto y tiene más musculo en su cuerpo, sin contar que su expresión si da miedo y no ternura. – Todo el tiempo insistes en que tu auto es una chica, entonces no le veo problema en que los asientos sean violeta._

_La verdad de las cosas es que lo sugirió como una forma de joderle, pero sin darse cuenta se convirtió en una discusión trascendental cuando Stiles pareció tomar su comentario como un insulto en lugar de lo que verdaderamente era, lo que los llevó a su situación actual._

_\- Mi auto, en efecto, es una chica, pero tiene personalidad y su personalidad no va con el violeta, deben ser grises, de un gris muy, muy oscuro. Como los del batimóvil. – remarca con un golpeteo de su pie derecho sobre el suelo de la habitación. Y a Derek le cuesta un mundo aguantarse las ganas que tiene de reírse en su cara porque el Jeep, Molly,  ya tiene asientos grises._

_\- Esto es absurdo, ¿te das cuenta? Son sólo cubreasientos._

_\- No son sólo cubreasientos, Derek, son una declaración de independencia, creencia e intenciones. Una muestra de lo genial que es Molly._

_\- Stiles, en serio, ¿te escuchas cuando hablas? – tiene que preguntar, en serio tiene que hacerlo porque es imposible que una persona diga semejante cantidad de disparates sin detenerse a escucharse a sí mismo. - ¡Es sólo un auto!_

_\- Pero es MI auto. – remarca nuevamente, dando un fuerte pisotón, y es tan infantil que la frustración de Derek sale por la ventana en 0,2 segundos porque Stiles es demasiado adorable para su propio bien, sin importar que ya no esté en edad de ser precisamente adorable. No de la forma en que consigue serlo la mayoría del tiempo y sin darse cuenta siquiera de ello._

_\- Stiles, por favor, ¿por qué no simplemente cierras los ojos y dejas caer el dedo en algún sitio de la paleta de colores y nos olvidamos de esto? Lo hiciste así cuando elegiste el color de la toga para el día de tu graduación. – intenta razonar con la voz más suave que tiene, la que sólo usa con Stiles y nadie más._

_No funciona._

_\- No es lo mismo, no era tan importante._

_Y en serio, Derek tiene ganas de golpearlo, fuerte, al menos una vez; pero lo que hace en su lugar es pasarse una mano por el rostro porque, en serio, ya es demasiado._

_\- ¡Era tu graduación! ¡¿Cómo demonios no es eso importante?!_

_\- Porqué Molly es parte fundamental de mi vida, mi compañera, confidente y mejor amiga. Ha estado conmigo en momentos importantes y no voy a insultarla dejando al azar el color de su vestimenta._

_La voz de Stiles es firme y completamente determinada, lo que indica que no dejará el tema con facilidad y sólo cederá hasta que consiga lo que quiere. Lo que desafortunadamente sucede en una forma alarmantemente constante. Derek es débil ante las exigencias de Stiles, pero al menos no es el único, y si tiene que echarle la culpa a alguien de ese comportamiento es a Scott y a Lydia. Por lo que esto, al final, no será enteramente su culpa._

_\- ¡Joder, Stiles, es sólo tú Jeep! – los gritos empiezan a ser una constante, mala señal, muy mala si se deja guiar por la expresión en esos ojos castaños y la forma en que su pecho empieza a elevarse de forma pesada con su respiración. Esto no era lo que tenía pensado cuando llegó para pasar la tarde con Stiles._

_\- Es parte de mí, y se llama Molly. – le espeta, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda; la perfecta foto de la indignación adolescente._

_\- ¡Joder, eres insoportable cuando quieres! – suelta frotándose las sienes, una nueva constante en su vida en cuanto a Stiles se trata._

_\- ¡No más que tú con tu fobia a los espejos! – le rebate casi inmediatamente, sin mirarle._

_\- Stiles. – le advierte, porque su situación con los espejos es algo completamente distinto._

_\- Derek. – Stiles no se deja amilanar, por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? Joder, Stiles jamás le ha tenido miedo, y lo que normalmente es algo bueno, excelente, ahora es más como una desventaja del tamaño del Everest._

_Stiles no le mira en lo absoluto, empecinado en darle sólo la espalda como la reina del drama que es; Derek no está por labor de tolerar la rabieta porque sólo quiere abrazarlo, besarlo y, en pocas palabras, estar con él. ¿Acaso es demasiado pedir?_

_Dadas las circunstancias, la respuesta parece ser un rotundo y enorme, sí._

_Pero la verdad a Derek le viene importando un carajo las circunstancias, ha venido por una razón y va a conseguir lo que quiere ya sea por las buenas o a punta de arañazos y gritos. Y el cielo los proteja si el sheriff aparece si terminan de lleno en la segunda opción; la verdad es que no quiere volver a pasar otra noche en una celda por culpa de Stiles._

_Al final decide no gritar, o hablar, ni siquiera razonar, simplemente se acerca a Stiles y le abraza por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en la perfecta curva de su cuello lleno de pequeños y hermosos lunares, aspirando con fuerza y prácticamente fundiéndose contra él. Stiles se tensa con la molestia aún presente en su cuerpo e intenta liberarse, pero Derek no lo deja y toda lucha cesa cuando cierra sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza, sacando un pequeño "umph" de los labios de Stiles, sólo para remarcar su punto. "No hay salida, jodete". Con un bufido Stiles finalmente se relaja contra él tras un par de segundos, dejándose mecer por el subir y bajar del pecho contra su espalda. Después de todo, eso también es lo que él quería desde el principio._

_Hay un lapso de tiempo en el que ninguno hace nada, simplemente se mantienen pegados el uno al otro, recargándose en el tacto de la piel ajena, gruñendo levemente cuando la barba de uno raspa un punto sensible en el cuello del otro. Stiles es quien termina girándose dentro del abrazo cuando ha quedado claro que no irá a ningún lado, enfrentando los ojos verdes que le miran con atención, con un calor completamente diferente al que predominó en su diferencia de opinión. Hay una disculpa en la mirada de Stiles, que es todo lo que obtendrá Derek de él porque es curioso que Stiles se la pase disculpándose con todo el mundo por las cosas más absurdas, que normalmente no son culpa suya, y en cambio con él nunca lo haga. La verdad no es que le moleste, sólo es inusual y algo intrigante._

_No pasa mucho para que los ojos de Stiles cambien su foco de atención y desciendan por su rostro, delineando la línea de su nariz, admirando sus pómulos y el trozo de piel bajo su nariz antes de chocar con sus labios, quedándose ahí sin importarle si es educado o no, sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza pero con la cantidad perfecta, y contradictoria, de timidez brillando en sus iris. Es inusualmente excitante, especialmente cuando esos ojos castaños vuelven a los suyos y demuestran algo que antes no estaba ahí, o que quizá siempre lo estuvo pero había decidido ignorar por el bien de su paz mental. Quién sabe, igual sólo no había prestado la atención suficiente, o no había estado tan caliente._

_El primer roce de la lengua de Stiles le obliga a cerrar los ojos, la punta rosa y húmeda recorriendo sus labios como si quisiera dibujarlos, o memorizarlos, turbándole la respiración en cuanto su aliento choca contra la humedad haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza, volándole esta misma cuando le muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, succionándolo un momento más tarde antes de volver a lamerlo, descontrolando su cuerpo entero que lo único que logra conseguir es aferrarse al cuerpo más delgado para no dejarle ir. Sin importar que él mismo esté a punto de caer al suelo. En un descuido, o una reacción involuntaria, su boca se abre un poco dejando salir un leve sonido ahogado, pero es todo lo que faltó para que Stiles metiera su lengua e invadiera su boca en un beso que estaba lejos de ser casto._

_Nunca se habían besado así, Stiles nunca le había besado así, como si estuviera sediento, hambriento y moribundo, todo al mismo tiempo y Derek fuese la cura para todo eso, lo único que podría salvarlo de una muerte segura. Por largos segundos, quizá horas, se deja dominar por esa pequeña lengua que baila con la suya y le vuelve loco, hasta que su propia hambre despierta y empieza a responder como se debe, a avasallarlo en su juego cuando hace uso de su experiencia y años de más. No son muchos, pero si los suficientes como para hacer al chico gemir cuando es ahora su lengua la que le domina y sus dientes los que se clavan en la tierna textura de sus labios enrojecidos._

_Es largo, húmedo y con más lengua de la que han usado hasta ese momento, es desesperado y hambriento, pasional en un sentido que sus cuerpos arden y el simple roce de sus caderas duele. Es un dolor bueno, pero igualmente insoportable._

_\- No me…gusta…discutir. – dice Derek entre los pequeños besos que da a los labios del castaño, impedido a separarse por demasiado tiempo de ellos, y sorprendido de permanecer aún de pie cuando las piernas parecen querer deshacérsele con cada beso que da y recibe._

_\- Bueno, ahora estamos…en la… mejor…parte de eso. – le responde casi sin aliento, con la vista ligeramente desenfocada por la falta de oxigeno o por la simple e hirviente alegría que le recorre el cuerpo._

_\- Aún así…no me gusta. – toda la respuesta de Derek antes de volver a posesionarse de esos finos labios con más fuerza que antes, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa para encontrar la familiaridad de la piel caliente bajo esta y los estremecimientos contra la yema de sus dedos._

_Stiles gime, con fuerza, porque siempre ha sido muy vocal y porque existe un punto en su espalda baja que es obscenamente sensible y le vuelve loco; a Derek lo pone frenético pero de una buena manera, la mejor de todas, por conseguir que Stiles se deshaga bajo sus manos con tan sólo un toque. Es poderoso y adictivo, algo de lo que nunca se cansará aún después de muerto._

_En algún momento entre el gemido de Stiles, y otro beso profundo, la espalda del castaño encuentra su cama y el peso de Derek sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra el colchón y sus manos explorando la piel de su torso. Derek le muerde en la fuerte y tensa línea del tendón que sobresale en su cuello cuando gime en un lloriqueo desesperado cuando le pellizca una tetilla. Stiles quiere maldecirlo en todas las lenguas que conoce porque no es justo que Derek conozca cada punto débil en su cuerpo y él todavía no haya terminado de descubrir los suyos, pero lo único que consigue es volver a gemir cuando esos dientes se entretienen con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y una mano traviesa, hábil, comienza a desabotonarle la maldita camisa de franela._

_Derek por su parte sonríe contra la piel de su mejilla antes de volver a descender por su cuello, terminando de abrir la prenda para dejar al descubierto la pile clara, ahora levemente rojiza en los sitios que sus dedos han estado torturando con dulzura; agradecido que ese día Stiles haya decidido usar menos ropa de la que normalmente porta, como si el destino los estuviera conduciendo a este momento. Lo han hecho antes, explorarse, pero no de esta manera._

_Sus labios besan el área que mordió con anterioridad, soplando sobre la leve humedad simplemente para conseguir más de esos deliciosos gemidos y estremecimientos de Stiles; sabe que este lo estará maldiciendo en esos momentos, pero no puede evitarlo. Es algo mayor a sus fuerzas, por lo que simplemente continua, yendo cada vez más al sur, lamiendo sus pezones y besando toda la piel a su disposición hasta llegar a su ombligo, hundiendo su lengua una innumerable cantidad de veces antes de besar el bajo vientre y las tenues líneas que forman una "V" en las caderas, apuntando hacia un sitio en particular. Uno que ha querido descubrir desde hace bastante tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto hasta que lo tuvo a sólo centímetros._

_Pero toda intención se ve cortado por un estremecimiento y la voz casi quebrada de placer de Stiles._

_\- Der…Derek. – alza los ojos sin pensarlo demasiado al escucharle, encontrándose con una sonrisa insegura pero placida al mismo tiempo, sintiendo las manos de Stiles en sus mejillas instándole a subir._

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Estas…muy vestido. – le informa en medio de una respiración entrecortada, acariciando la sombra de barba con sus dedos, besándolo cuando le tiene más cerca, tomándole por sorpresa al colar sus delgadas manos por debajo de la ropa y acariciar su abdomen y uno de sus costados. – No te quiero…vestido. – consigue decir al terminar el beso, aprovechando el desconcierto momentáneo para retirar la prenda superior del cuerpo de Derek con un movimiento algo brusco, pero que consigue su objetivo._

_Derek simplemente se deja hacer, quedando de rodillas sobre Stiles, dejando que este le toque y le acaricie a su antojo, cerrando sus ojos para maximizar las sensaciones y perderse en el tacto de esos dedos que lentamente le vuelven loco, aprendiendo cada punto de placer sobre su piel._

_\- Te amo. – susurra Stiles antes de besarle en el pecho, en la línea de sus abdominales, el hombro y todo sitio que encuentra a su paso antes de llegar a sus labios. Derek responde con actos a sus palabras, llevándolos de nuevo a recostarse en la cama, acariciando ese cuerpo más delgado bajo el suyo, prodigándole de besos mientras las manos de Stiles recorren su espalda o sus dedos se enredan con su cabello oscuro en su nuca, rozándose lenta y tortuosamente el uno contra el otro en el baile de caderas que han iniciado sin darse cuenta._

_\- Te quiero…– suelta en un jadeo Stiles, juntando su frente con la de Derek tras un movimiento de caderas especialmente fuerte y que casi le ha hecho ver estrellas, Derek va a contestarle que él también le quiere, que le ama con todo lo que tiene, pero Stiles no le deja decir nada pues termina su frase tras un pequeño jadeo. –…en mi._

_Derek frena en seco, observando a Stiles como si fuese la primera vez, sorprendido, anhelante, temeroso._

_Nunca antes habían llegado tan lejos, Derek había decidido esperar por Stiles, porque era joven, inocente, virgen; y no quería corromperlo de esa forma, no si Stiles no estaba listo para entregarle algo así. O al menos esa era su excusa ante todos, porque realmente lo que le asustaba era no ser digno de ello. Y verle tan entregado a él, tan suyo, pidiéndole tomar esa parte de él, le dejó frío, inseguro de qué hacer cuando segundos antes estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese que le pidiesen esos labios._

_\- Stiles…no creo… – empieza a decir, buscando alguna excusa para no hacerlo y no herirle al mismo tiempo, pero todo intento se ve cortado por Stiles y sus manos en su rostro, sus ojos claros en los suyas y la total confianza y amor en ellos._

_\- Estoy listo, Der, lo quiero… Te quiero. – le dice sonriendo, sonrojado, sin dejar de tocarle o mirarle, besándole en los labios antes de bajar sus manos por su pecho y empezar a abrir sus pantalones._

_\- Stiles, no… - le detiene, tomando sus manos con las suyas, sentándose nuevamente sobre sus talones, observándole, intentando hacerle saber que no puede, que no se siente merecedor de esto que quiere darle, pero Stiles se adelanta, como siempre, y destruye todos sus esquemas con unas cuantas palabras y una mirada._

_\- Derek, no he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida. Te quiero, sé que no me harás daño, y realmente no creo que haya más nadie a quien quiera entregarme…en la vida. Porque si no hago esto contigo, no lo haré con nadie. Te amo, Der, y sé que tú también me amas y quieres esto tanto como yo, sé que tienes miedo, pero yo no, y puedo ser valiente por los dos. Así que…por favor, por favor, regálame esto, a ti, tu cuerpo…tu…_

_Derek le besa antes de que continúe hablando, regresando a su posición original sobre el cuerpo del castaño, tomando sus labios, ayudando a las manos temblorosas a abrir sus pantalones, abriendo los contrarios con manos firmes que contrastan con el temblor en su pecho. No sabe si fueron las palabras de Stiles, su mirada o el ruego al final de todo aquello, no lo sabe pero al mismo tiempo sí._

_No puede explicarlo y ni siquiera va a intentarlo, pero se maravilla al saber que Stiles le entiende, que siempre lo ha hecho, desde el primer minuto. Y que, justo ahora, este es el único lugar en el que quiere estar, consumando su amor por este chico que le devolvió la esperanza y la luz a su vida._

_Contrario a lo que podría pensar cualquiera, Derek se toma su tiempo antes de retirar por completo los pantalones de Stiles o los suyos, deleitándose con la piel que deja al descubierto con cada centímetro que los pantalones se deslizan por sus piernas, recreándose en la forma que se oculta bajo la ropa interior, grabando a fuego en su memoria la desnudez de Stiles bajo su cuerpo, bajo su mirada hambrienta. Stiles hace lo mismo, a su manera, retirando las últimas prendas que le cubren con una velocidad que le hace reír por las ansias que reflejan para después contemplarlo por minutos interminables cuando esta al fin desnudo, su erección apuntando al cielo, orgullosa y dolorosamente dura._

_El escrutinio le pone nervioso porque Stiles tiene una forma de mirar que es diferente a la del resto, o quizá es sólo la forma en que le mira a él, como si pudiera ver a través de su cuerpo, directo a su alma y desvelando cada secreto oculto en las capas de su ser. Al final deja de importar porque Stiles le besa y el mundo parece desaparecer._

_Vuelven a frotarse el uno contra el otro, piel con piel y calor con calor. Stiles gime en un momento dado mientras Derek muerde y se impulsa con más fuerza contra la tierna piel hasta que la humedad entre ellos aumenta a un punto en que deslizarse sobre la piel del otro se vuelve más fácil y más placentero. Más intenso._

_\- ¡Derek, por favor! – ruega Stiles en un momento dado, a un paso del precipicio, frenándole porque quiere caer pero no así, y Derek se detiene porque también quiere caer en la misma forma en que Stiles lo desea._

_No hay palabras, simplemente miradas tras aquella suplica, y cuando al fin están listos Stiles gruñe cuando la presión aumenta en ese lugar en su cuerpo donde Derek está intentando entrar, besándole el rostro, asegurándole que es momentáneo, que el dolor pasara y todo mejorará. Stiles le cree, siempre lo ha hecho, pero no puede ignorar el dolor, el ardor que parece querer quebrarle pese a que Derek se ha tomado su tiempo en prepararle para esto con un uno, dos, tres dedos que casi lo llevaron a un punto de no retorno en más de una ocasión. Repentinamente deja escapar un grito silencioso, abriendo la boca y los ojos, jalando el aire a su alcance cuando Derek entra por fin en él, duele, duele mucho, pero no quiere estar en otro lugar. No quiere a Derek en otro sitio que no sea entre sus piernas, llenándole, haciéndole sentir pleno de tantas formas que no puede empezar a enumerarlas._

_\- St…Stiles. – sisea Derek con los ojos cerrados cuando al fin está completamente en Stiles, al borde, sonrojado y perlado de sudor, pero atento a la más mínima señal de rechazo, pero al abrir los ojos lo que se encuentra es una sonrisa, ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas junto con unas manos que le acarician el pecho y le acercan más, hasta que la distancia se reduce a nada cuando sus labios se unen y sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse._

_El primer embate los deja viendo luces a su alrededor, pero no es Derek quien se ha movido sino Stiles, dejándolo sin respiración durante un segundo cuando se sintió casi desterrado de ese calor que le abrazaba, sólo para ser devorado nuevamente en cuestión de un segundo en un movimiento rápido que lo llevó incluso más profundo cuando las piernas del castaño se cerraron entorno a sus caderas._

_No es lo suave que imaginó que sería, pero si cuidadoso, Stiles es quien impone el ritmo buscando tener todo él, aferrándose como si no quisiera dejarle ir nunca. Derek quisiera decirle que siempre lo ha tenido, que siempre será suyo, pero está más preocupado en no dejar de moverse, en no dejar que Stiles caiga sin él como para decirlo en palabras. Al final, al final ambos caen en el precipicio cuando Derek toma las riendas en un acto inconsciente, abrumado por todas las sensaciones en su cuerpo y algo que es enteramente Stiles, desbocándose en aquel cuerpo aparentemente frágil, golpeando ese punto exacto en Stiles que le hace perder todo el poco control que le podía quedar, haciéndolo gritar mientras le besaba el cuello y las uñas del chico le dejaban marcas en la espalda._

_Es un orgasmo arrollador que les roba el aliento y quizá unos pocos años de vida, o tal vez les ha otorgado algunos más, lo único de lo que Derek es consciente es la forma en que Stiles se cierra a su alrededor y las manos de este le jalan a un último y casi desfallecido beso._

_Se dejan caer sobre la cama, o más bien Derek se deja ir sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, completamente agotado, ambos agitados, sudados, pero irremediablemente felices. Stiles llora en su cuello al abrazarle, dándole gracias, diciéndole que fue perfecto, que no lo habría hecho con nadie más, que no quería a nadie más. Derek sonríe y le besa una vez más, diciéndole con palabras, besos y caricias cuanto lo ama, riendo un poco cuando Stiles se niega a dejarle ir porque no quiere dejar de sentirle dentro hasta que sea inevitable._

_Derek nunca le ha podido negar nada, y ese día ni siquiera iba a intentarlo. No había razón para ello._

_Estaba justo en el sitio donde quería permanecer el resto de sus días._

*****

\- ¿Qué es eso? – la voz del Stiles de su mente le llama la atención, arrancándolo de los recuerdos en los que felizmente se habría dejado perder por horas, e incluso si intentaba ignorarlo sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil, por lo que con una ligera respiración decidió seguirle la corriente, pero sólo un poco.

\- ¿Qué? – le espeta sin más, no es agresivo pero tampoco precisamente agradable, es brusco, como cuando le hablas a un niño que te ha exasperado demasiado pero que aún así te contienes para no soltarle un grito, o algún otro correctivo algo más físico.

Stiles simplemente señala al exterior, a un punto indeterminado en el blanco de la nieve, Derek sólo lanza una mirada sin mirar, aparentando poner atención sólo para que deje de joder y el tiempo que les quede ahí dentro sea más tolerable.

El vistazo termina convirtiéndose en algo que le paraliza el cuerpo.

Tarda unos pocos segundos en descifrar de qué se trata por culpa de la cortina de nieve en el exterior; una vez que lo hace se da cuenta que eso que ha llamado la atención de su molesta consciencia es la misma cosa que se la llamó a él minutos antes. Se trata de un montículo a un lado del camino a sólo unos cuantos metros de ellos, es una acumulación contra un enorme tronco, pero algo en ella le perturba y se le hace tremendamente familiar. El hecho de que su estomago se sienta como si alguien se lo estuviera retorciendo en el interior sólo empeora el sentimiento.

No es hasta que por culpa del viento y el peso de la propia nieve sobre una rama que cae sobre ese montículo que se da cuenta de lo que se le hace tan familiar en esa forma bajo la nieve.

Es algo oscuro de forma simétrica, seguido de un pedazo de metal que pareciera haber sido arrancado o mordido por una bestia de pesadilla. El metal es de un color azul tostado, con una portezuela algo despostillada que reconoce al instante por la infinidad de veces que ha jalado de ella, incluso casi puede decir que siente la textura rasposa y helada contra la piel de sus dedos. Una frialdad que se le transmite a todo el cuerpo y le deja sin aliento porque no es posible.

Simplemente no puede ser posible, no puede ser…no puede ser ella.

Al final la aceptación, el reconocimiento y el terror, escapan de sus labios antes de que pueda terminar de procesarlos.

\- Es…Es Molly.

 


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes i hate myself, in this chapter you´llknow why xD

 

**~Cruel Memories~**

Hay decisiones que pesan en el alma, Derek sabe de ese tipo de decisiones, las ha visto, las ha tomado y las ha vivido. Kate fue una de esas decisiones, salir de la casa familiar para vivir solo fue otra, dejar a Stiles entrar en su vida fue una más, quizá la más importante y maravillosa de todas, pero nunca antes una le había pesado tanto.

Nunca antes sintió que por culpa de una de ellas su vida podría terminar en el justo instante en el que las consecuencias de esta se mostraran delante de sus ojos. Y no se trataba de haber dejado que Stiles formara parte de su vida, de esa nunca se arrepentiría; de lo que estaba profundamente arrepentido era de haberle apartado de su lado en la forma en que lo hizo, por desconfiar de él y lanzarlo a la oscuridad de la noche sin siquiera dejarle hablar. Porque por culpa de esa decisión su mundo estaba cayéndose a pedazos mientras su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable sobre la nieve, empapado en agua y miedo; pero ajeno a todo lo demás excepto a lo que había delante de sus ojos.

En algún punto el viento dejó de rugir contra sus oídos y el frío de cortar su piel, el dolor en sus dedos desapareció dejando un entumecimiento que se extendió a todo su cuerpo cuando al fin dejó de excavar con las manos desnudas, revelando los restos retorcidos de Molly entre la nieve, a medio enterrar. Como un cadáver que se niega a permanecer en su tumba y se niega a terminar de morir.

 Sabe que está llorando, pero no puede sentir sus propias lágrimas, quizá se le han congelado o simplemente las está imaginando porque se le han agotado, pero no puede dejar de ver el amasijo de metal, plástico y los asientos a medio destruir. Así como no puede dejar de ver y memorizar las manchas oscuras, enormes, repartidas por todo el interior, en el volante y en los forros desgarrados de los asientos. Es como una escena de una película de horror.

Un horror que es demasiado real y vivido en su cuerpo.

Sabe que esas manchas son, lo que significan, pero está demasiado vacío, aturdido, como para aceptarlo, para procesar el significado de estas. Es sangre le susurra una voz en su mente, una que es similar a la de Peter y Lydia juntos, pero la información rebota en su mente, haciendo eco, haciendo tiras lo que queda de su cordura con cada rebote y cada grito que le sacude por dentro.

No siente frío, no escucha el viento. No siente nada. Esta muerto en vida.

Sus labios se mueven en un momento dado y su garganta empieza a doler, junto con el sentimiento de que sus pulmones van a explotarle en cualquier momento. No escucha lo que grita, el viento se roba el sonido de su voz incluso de él mismo, pero no es necesario escucharlo para saber lo que de su cuerpo emerge. Es una sola palabra, la única que en esos momentos tiene sentido en su mente.

Es un nombre. Su mundo.

Existe un lapso de horas en blanco en su mente, horas interminables e indefinidas que se borran, regresan, corren y se golpean dentro de su cerebro. Son horas de agonía, de palabras y acciones hechas mecánicamente, pero al mismo tiempo desesperadas. Son horas de negación, de miedo y odio, de un shock tan terrible que por momentos pensó que el corazón se le detendría y explotaría en su pecho. Fueron horas en las que casi muere de hipotermia pero que, con labios azules y miembros entumidos, condujo hasta el pueblo que había dejado atrás, entrando tambaleante a la comisaría de este con la placa torcida de un auto entre sus dedos, asentándola con fuerza sobre un escritorio, pidiendo casi a gritos informes sobre el accidente en la carretera del este, a casi diez kilómetros de distancia.

Es un interludio en el que bien podría jurar que no respiró ni una vez, no hasta que a base de expresiones extrañadas, de miradas de miedo y que lo tildaban de loco, leyó un informe y escuchó explicaciones de un accidente ocurrido hace poco menos de cinco meses con perdida casi total del vehículo y un solo sobreviviente. Un sobreviviente que murió al menos una vez en el trayecto al hospital y otras dos en quirófano.

Derek nunca pensó que el fin del mundo podría suceder más de una vez, ese día se percató que el fin de su mundo ocurrió tres veces en un lapso de tiempo ridículamente corto.

Lo único que recuerda vagamente es haber preguntado: _"¿Dónde está?"_ antes de ser trasladado en una patrulla al hospital a unas manzanas abajo por un par de oficiales que de estar mirándole casi con miedo, ahora le miraban con pena y algo muy parecido a la compasión. Derek no era amigo de que las personas sintieran compasión por él, pero en esos momentos no pudo importarle menos; había algo muchísimo más importante en su mente como para darle importancia a algo tan estúpido como la compasión humana en esos momentos.

Es así como terminó en esa habitación de hospital, con tres mantas sobre su cuerpo y un suero anclado a su brazo derecho, con la vista fija en la persona sobre la pequeña cama, cubierto de vendajes, lastimado e inmóvil. Es así como se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas no se habían terminado, y que el dolor que había sentido en su pecho horas antes no era nada comparado con lo que ahora le destrozaba lentamente con cada respiración y cada latido.

Derek supo que desde muy joven que el peso de tus acciones y decisiones podía cambiar el rumbo de tu vida, cambiarte en muchas formas, pero observando a Stiles, el verdadero Stiles, _su_ Stiles, golpeado, herido…apenas vivo, es que supo que el peso de sus decisiones podía llegar a matarlo.

\- Stiles…yo…yo lo… - sin importar cuantas veces lo ha intentado jamás puede terminar la oración, porque es sólo verle y darse cuenta que todo aquello es su culpa, y el sentimiento es tan desolador que le cierra la garganta impidiéndole decir más. Porque no hay palabras que valgan, o disculpa suficiente para lo que hizo.

Las palabras están vacías por más que quiera llenarlas con su arrepentimiento.

\- ¡Stiles! – exclama, con el pecho comprimido y el rostro enterrado en esa fría y aséptica cama, a sólo centímetros de la mano herida que sostiene, sintiendo la frialdad que esta expide.

Llora por lo que parecen horas, llamándole, rogándole que abra los ojos pese a que los doctores le han dicho que ha caído en un coma profundo, que no ha habido mejoría desde que le encontraron que cuerpo esta sanando pero su mente no. Derek no quiere creerles, porque de hacerlo, de creer que Stiles posiblemente jamás volverá a abrir sus ojos su mundo terminará una cuarta vez y con ella él también desaparecerá.

\- Necesitas descansar. – le dice una voz a su espalda, una voz que le duele más que nunca porque no proviene de esos labios heridos e inmóviles. Porque es una voz que le recuerda lo que perdió, una voz que no ha oído desde que abandonó su camioneta y comenzó a cavar en la nieve.

\- No voy a dejarlo.  – espeta sin ánimo, derrotado, firme.

\- No se trata de dejarlo, se trata de que estés en condiciones de cuidarlo cuando despierte, en dar explicaciones cuando las pida. En no caerte a pedazos cuando te pregunte el por qué esta aquí. – le recrimina aquella voz con dureza, sin tener ningún tipo de consideración porque no es el momento para eso ya que sólo complicaría las cosas, y aumentaría el miedo a afrontar las consecuencias de su error. Pero Derek no entiende, no quiere entender, y por eso ataca.

\- Ha estado sólo desde que salió de nuestra casa hace meses, no voy a volver a dejarlo sólo porque necesito descansar o vivir. No me voy a mover de aquí. – discute, aferrándose a esa mano inerte y fría, tensándose como un animal listo para matar o ser asesinado. La visión es lastimera, y duele demasiado.

\- Él no querría eso.

\- Ahora mismo no puede querer nada. – espeta con fuerza, dolido por aceptar aquello.

\- Derek. – le llama el falso Stiles, compadeciéndolo, haciéndolo enojar porque no necesita que una maldita alucinación sienta pena por su persona. Tiene suficiente con el resto del mundo fuera de esa habitación.

\- Vete. – le ordena, pero no se sorprende en lo más mínimo cuando la respuesta es una negativa.

\- Lo haría, pero no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Hay un corto silencio antes de que reciba una respuesta en la que ninguno se mueve, Derek casi puede intuir la contestación incluso antes de que ese Stiles mueva los labios, y la acepta porque no le queda más que hacer.

\- Porque me quieres aquí.

\- Entonces no digas nada. – le concede, porque es cierto, porque pese a todo el dolor que le causa verle, oírle e incluso sentirle, sin importar que nada de eso sea real, le quiere ahí.

\- Lo haré en cuanto hagas algo. – no es un reto, no hay calor en sus palabras e incluso puede notar que es casi una súplica, y sólo en ese momento es que le ve. Stiles no está a su espalda, no directamente al menos, está en un rincón bajo una lámpara, encogido en la esquina abrazando sus piernas y la cara enterrada entre sus rodillas. La representación exacta de cómo se siente en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta con la voz grave y casi rota, porque es demasiado, ya es demasiado.

\- Llámales…diles que está aquí.

\- No puedo.

\- Ya sé, pero es lo correcto.

Derek no dice nada, simplemente mira fijamente a la mano entre las suyas, a las vías que están conectadas a su piel y escucha el pitido constante de las maquinas. Rogando al cielo que Stiles despierte y le perdone, porque no cree que alguien más pueda hacerlo, él no puede hacerlo.

\- Tienes razón. – responde derrotado, dándole una última mirada al joven en la cama antes de sacar su teléfono y llamar a John con los ojos fijos en algún punto indefinido del cuarto.

Es largo y pesado el silencio entre cada timbrado, un silencio que le consume antes de volverse un fuego violento cuando el sonido se interrumpe y la persona al otro lado de la línea contesta. Escucha en la lejanía a esa persona llamándole por su nombre, preguntándole si está bien, si ha tenido suerte, una pista, lo que sea.

En la garganta se le forma un nudo antes de poder decir lo único que, probablemente, rompa a John al otro lado del teléfono, pero de una forma completamente distinta en la que él se quebró. No recuerda haber dicho las palabras con exactitud, pero si recuerda el alivio en la otra voz cuando las dijo.

\- Lo encontré, John. Lo encontré.

Ese día había hecho un vendaval de aquellos, no tan brutal como las ventiscas que meses más tarde tendría que enfrentar pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para dificultarle el caminar y mantener sus manos metidas en los bolsillas. Era un miércoles a media tarde, cuando los vio a través del ventanal de la biblioteca pública, había ido para darle a Stiles la sorpresa de que tendrían el fin de semana para ellos solos, sin trabajo ni ningún tipo de interrupción.  

Lamentablemente la sorpresa terminó llevándosela él.

Al comienzo no había querido creerlo, Stiles no podía estar haciéndole aquello después de todo lo que le había contado, de lo mal que lo había pasado la última vez, de todo lo que le dolió. No quiso aceptarlo, pero al final las pruebas estaban ahí delante suyo, con los brazos de Stiles alrededor de ese chico y esos otros apresando a su pareja, al que posiblemente era el amor de su vida. Pese a todo, no podía negarlo.

Ni siquiera se molesto en entrar y descubrirlos delante de todos ahí, porque si se estaban abrazando delante de toda esa gente supuso que era más que obvio que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, y el odio ardió en sus venas ante el pensamiento. Ante de la idea de que Stiles había sido de otro durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Al regresar a su casa, la casa que compartía con Stiles, simplemente se sentó en la pequeña sala, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, el cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente, a veces pasando sus manos por entre su cabello pero no llorando. No iba a llorar otra vez por algo así, no valía la pena. No iba a sufrir de nuevo de esa forma. En su lugar los haría sufrir a ellos, les haría pagar, les haría retorcerse de dolor por haberse burlado de él, y empezaría con el que estaba por atravesar esa puerta.

El sonido de unas llaves tintinear en el exterior le puso tenso, el click en la cerradura, y la voz de Stiles llamándole, feliz, casi sonriente, fue lo que lo llevo al extremo, casi tacleándolo cuando apareció por el marco de la entrada. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron por la sorpresa, ante el impacto de ese cuerpo contra el suyo y el dolor de las manos que se cerraron como prensas en sus antebrazos, haciéndole daño. Derek nunca antes le había lastimado.

\- ¿De…Derek?

Derek ni siquiera le deja continuar o se deja manipular por la expresión asustada en los rasgos de Stiles, simplemente se deja ir en el sentimiento de traición que le embarga el cuerpo, corroyéndolo como acido o un veneno, amargándolo, destruyéndolo.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – grita sacudiéndolo, furioso, clavando sus ojos en los castaños que fingen ignorar de lo que habla, y eso sólo lo molesta más. ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo cuando es perfectamente claro de lo que están hablando?

\- ¿De…De que hablas? ¿Hacer qué?

Es tan frustrante el descaro, la fingida inocencia que lo suelta, casi arrojándolo contra la pared a su espalda, girándose furioso para alejarse de él antes de golpearle, de dejar de contenerse para desquitar todo el dolor que le consume, encarándolo nuevamente cuando no puede soportar más la indiferencia, no, no la indiferencia, sino la maldita desfachatez de continuar negándolo, su cinismo.

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Stiles! ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! – le enfrenta, causando que el castaño recule un paso por la fuerza con la que le habla, por el dolor y la ira viva en sus ojos. Pero igualmente le responde, porque necesita saber que está mal.

\- No, por supuesto que no tengo una mierda de idea de lo que hablas.

\- ¡LOS VI! ¡A TI Y AL IMBECIL CON EL QUE TE REVUELCAS! – vocifera Derek fuera de sí, arrojando el pequeño retrato de ellos dos en un viaje que hicieron al lago, estampándolo contra la pared con tal fuerza que el cristal se rompe sin más.

Stiles simplemente se queda paralizado, Derek no sabe si es por la foto, el grito o sus palabras, realmente no le interesa, pero le satisface la expresión en el rostro contrario al verse descubierto. Es una sensación mezquina que disfruta, porque apenas está empezando a devolver los golpes que durante meses no supo que había estado recibiendo.

\- Derek, no es lo que piensas, Isaac…

\- ¡NO QUIERO SABER SU MALDITO NOMBRE! Lo único que quiero es que me digas desde cuando me has estado viendo la cara de idiota. ¿Desde cuándo te has estado burlando de lo que siento por ti? – le ruge de vuelta, acortando la distancia que él mismo había puesto entre ellos, dispuesto a hacer más daño, pero se detiene de forma abrupta cuando Stiles le devuelve el grito, repentinamente furioso, conmocionado y con el llanto empezando a deslizarse por su rostro.

\- ¡NO ME ESTOY BURLANDO DE NADA PORQUE NO HAY NADIE MÁS!

Lo único que Derek puede pensar es en su grado de desfachatez.

\- Mentiroso. – sisea a su vez, tomándolo nuevamente de los brazos. - ¿Por qué insistes en querer verme la cara? ¡Lo sé todo!

\- ¡Pero no es verdad! Sabes que no es verdad, déjame explicarte… - acaba sollozando, intentando tocarle, hacerle entender que es un malentendido que lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Isaac porque su padre volvió a golpearle en medio de una de sus borracheras, que el pobre chico estaba destrozado tras haber ido a denunciar a su propio padre y necesitaba apoyo. Pero Derek se alejó, apartándolo, alejándose de su toque en otro empujón que casi lo lleva al suelo de no haberse sostenido de uno de los sofás.

\- ¡NO! Sé lo que vi, así que no quieras intentar engañarme, no soy imbécil, Stiles, no vas a hacerme lo mismo que ella. – le rebate, señalándole con el dedo con una fuerza que casi lo perfora a pesar de no tener el más mínimo contacto. Derek puede notar cuando daño le ha hecho con sus palabras, por la comparación con ella, con el monstruo que él la considera, y está satisfecho, no como antes porque esta satisfacción le duele en el pecho.

\- Derek, déjame explicarte. – intenta nuevamente Stiles, pero Derek se cierra y no le escucha, simplemente le lanza reclamo tras reclamo, impidiéndole hablar o acercarse a él.

Pasan bastante tiempo discutiendo, lanzándose argumentos que se interrumpen entre gritos y sollozos, entre palabras de odio y varios por favor que se pierden entre gritos y sin razones. Al final Derek corta todo aquello, cansado, queriendo a Stiles lejos de él, de su vida de una buena vez.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes por las explicaciones, he pensado que es mejor no saber absolutamente nada, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte, ya no voy a ser un estorbo en tu nueva vida, puedes irte con ese idiota y revolcarte con él cuantas veces quieras que a mí ya no me importa.

\- Derek, no… - suplica Stiles ante lo terminante de la oración, desesperado por hacerle entender, pero una vez más Derek calla sus intentos con un grito.

\- ¡Sólo lárgate, Stiles! Tan sólo sal de mi vida y no vuelvas, eso es lo que quiero. ¡Quiero que te vayas, no tus estúpidas explicaciones!

\- Pero, Derek, no es…

\- ¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES! No quiero oírte, no quiero verte. ¡QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS!

\- Por favor… - solloza roto, con los ojos como platos porque eso no puede estar pasando. No puede ser verdad. – Derek, confí…

\- ¡NO! Sé todo lo que tengo y necesito saber, Stiles, y nada de lo que digas lo cambiará. Así que márchate antes de que yo mismo te arroje por esa puerta. No quiero saber nada de ti. Nunca debí confiar en ti…ni siquiera debí haberte conocido. – le ataja señalando la puerta con su brazo, temblando de rabia y pena, por los recuerdos que regresan vividos a su mente.

\- Estas cometiendo un error, yo nunca… - intenta razonar una vez más, pero las siguientes palabras de Derek lo dejan frío, entumido y derrotado.

Derek le encara una última vez, acercándose lo suficiente para que sus rostros estén a sólo centímetros antes de soltar su veneno. Destruyendo por completo al hombre frente a él.

\- El error lo cometí hace tres años, Stiles, y hoy…lo estoy enmendando.

 


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL FINAL!!! Disfrutenlo.

 

**~I’m Begging You, Please, Give Me A Look of That Precious Eyes of Yours~**

Es desastroso, pero no por ello inesperado o inmerecido.

Contarle al sheriff la verdadera razón de la huida de Stiles había salido como espero, con gritos, amenazas de no dejarle volver a ver a Stiles y un golpe en el rostro que lo dejó en el suelo, de donde no se levantó porque no valía la pena. Los reclamos de John Stilinski estaban justificados y él no tenía nada con que defenderse.

¿Cómo demonios te defiendes de la verdad? ¿Contra la inexorable realidad de que te has equivocado más allá de todo arreglo?

La respuesta era clara: de ninguna forma.

Al final sus defensores fueron las personas menos esperadas, o las más lógicas. Scott y Lydia intercedieron por él, contándole lo que sucedió después, lo que ellos hicieron con él al enterarse de lo que hizo y de cómo hundieron el dedo en la llaga cuanto pudieron para hacerle ver lo estúpido que había sido. John no mermó su ira, pero al menos permitió que volviera a ver a Stiles siempre y cuando él no estuviera cerca.

Ese fue el motivo de la segunda discusión.

Derek podía tener toda la culpa del accidente, de la huida, de todo, pero no iba a dejar a Stiles un solo segundo. No iba a volver a apartarse de su lado a menos que el propio Stiles se lo pidiera. El sheriff fue duro cuando le contesto:

_"¡Por tu culpa no puede hacerlo!"_

Pero aún así Derek no cedió, y esa vez fue la propia Melissa la que intercedió por él; la verdad de las cosas es que no tiene idea de lo que la mujer le habría dicho, pero después de un breve y acalorado intercambio John permitió que se quedará. No es que hubiese hecho gran diferencia porque Derek no iba a moverse de ahí.

De eso habían pasado tres días. Tres días en los que el único cambio había sido el número de personas que visitaban la habitación de Stiles y la pequeña maleta que Melissa le había dado con unas cuantas de sus cosas, porque Stiles continuaba sin cambias, quizá un poco menos hinchado, pero aún dormido.

\- John va a dispararte, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – la voz de Scott asalta sus pensamientos una tarde de nevada, ambos se han quedado en el hospital mientras el resto regresan a Beacon Hills para un descanso y provisiones. No han podido trasladarle por la gravedad de algunas de sus heridas y porque el neurólogo les ha dicho que podría empeorar la hinchazón que aún perdura en su cerebro.

Derek no ha querido pensar en lo que pasaría si empeora y por ello decide centrarse en la voz de Scott, cualquier cosa es mejor que perderse en sus propios pensamientos esos días.

\- Podría querer matarme y no me opondría. – responde de forma atona, un poco cansado.

\- Podrías al menos correr. – le ataja Scott desde su lugar en el pequeño sofá de una plaza al otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Para qué? Me lo merezco. – dice Derek, como si no fuera bastante obvio.

\- Derek. – le acusa Scott con el ceño fruncido, genuinamente preocupado, una emoción que no espero volver a ver dirigida hacia él en esos dos ojos del color del chocolate. Scott simplemente no pudo seguir molesto con él después de escuchar la historia que les contó el oficial que recibió a Derek el día que hayo a Molly, y que coincidentemente había sido el mismo que encontró a Stiles meses antes.

\- Scott. – le rebate a su vez Derek, sólo porque puede.

Scott suelta un corto suspiro antes de centrar su mirada en Stiles, dejando reflejar la inmensa tristeza que le provoca verle así. Derek le mira fijamente hasta que nota que los ojos del hijo de Melissa empiezan a brillar por culpa de las lágrimas y decide volver su atención otra vez en Stiles, en la mano que nunca suelta.

\- A él no le gustaría que murieras…eres su….eres su mundo. – le confiesa con la voz algo entrecortada, Derek sabe que Scott llora, pero no tiene el valor de enfrentarle porque eso también es su culpa. Es culpable de demasiadas cosas en esos días.

\- Y él es mi todo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de lo que hice. – decide responder, porque es verdad y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo. Lo único que le queda es seguir e ir enfrentando lo que se le venga encima lo mejor que pueda.

\- Estabas equivocado, y estas corrigiendo ese error. Eso lo cambia todo. – las palabras duras de Scott le obligan a mirarle, porque la tristeza ha sido sustituida por el enojo, un leve filo en su voz que le hace querer ocultarse de algo, pero no lo hace.

\- No para mí, no para él. Yo le hice esto, Scott. – se ve incapaz de contener esas palabras, lanzándoselas a Scott como lanzas, porque nadie entiende y todos quieren hacerle sentir mejor. Todos excepto John, que quiere rebanarle la garganta con su mirada, y agradece esa ira, es un remanso de paz entre todo ese mar de compasión en el que a veces cree que va a ahogarse.

Porque John entiende y no intenta justificarle diciendo cosas bonitas. Sabe que es culpa suya, y está bien con ello.

\- No, se lo hizo una carretera semi-congelada y una pésima iluminación. Lo único de lo que tienes la culpa es de haberle roto el corazón, pero en cuanto despierte vas empezar a repararlo. – espeta Scott, en ese mismo tono duro de antes. Scott no tolera su autocompasión y su auto desprecio, se lo dejó perfectamente claro después de que el sheriff le dejará en el suelo el primer día, y se lo ha recordado todos los que siguieron.

Derek entiende que Scott no va a dejar que se caiga a pedazos, no tanto por él, sino porque es la única persona que va a poder recomponer a Stiles cuando vuelva a ellos.

\- ¿Y si no me perdona? – confiesa un momento más tarde, cuando las palabras de Scott calan en él  y le obligan a bajar la mirada, porque logra que se avergüence de sí mismo y su debilidad. De la cobardía que insiste en hacerse con su cuerpo y voluntad.

\- Lo hará porque te ama.

\- No lo merezco. – responde sin más, encogiéndose un poco. Stiles le ama, ahora lo sabe, pero sólo lo hace más difícil porque ahora más que nunca sabe que no le merece.

\- No, no lo mereces, pero él piensa que sí y eso es todo lo que importa. – es lo que le dice Scott, sin esconderse nada, y se lo agradece.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- No eres el único, es mi hermano después de todo, no quiero que se…vaya. – dice en un suspiro, volviendo a mirar a Stiles un segundo antes. – Pero supongo que no es eso a lo que te refieres.

\- No voy a dejarlo, no otra vez, yo… - empieza a decir, irguiéndose en su asiento, con la certeza de que lo hará. De que ese será el propósito de su vida, no dejarle sólo, amarlo, sanarlo, enmendar lo que ha hecho.

\- Lo sé, Derek, está bien. Sólo deja de torturarte tanto, como dije, él no querría verte así. – sentencia Scott, deteniéndole cuando se levanta del sofá y se encamina a la puerta. – Y la verdad es ninguno de nosotros quiere verte así tampoco. – termina, antes de abandonar la habitación haciéndole saber que irá por un poco de café para ambos.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que una nueva voz le asalte en medio de la tenue soledad que le dejó la partida de Scott. La voz ya no es molesta, pero sigue doliendo como la primera vez.

\- Scott tiene razón, ¿te das cuenta, verdad? No puedes seguir auto-flagelándote.

Derek cierra los ojos cuando ve la mano que se posa en su hombro, no la siente, pero el sentimiento es él mismo, le apoya, pero al mismo tiempo sabe perfectamente que lo que pide es algo demasiado difícil de hacer.

\- No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que lo veo sólo puedo recordar su expresión antes de que saliera de la casa, el dolor en sus ojos…me…me destroza. – confiesa con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, apretando tanto la mandíbula que los músculos se sienten como roca en su rostro.

\- Curarás ese dolor, Derek. – dice suavemente el Stiles de su mente mientras se acerca un poco más, hasta terminar sentado en la cama, enfrentándolo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunta abriendo los ojos, observándolo en espera de que le diga algo que le ayude.

\- Porque también soy tú, y eso es lo has decidido que vas a hacer aunque todavía no te des cuenta de ello. Stiles va a despertar, y cuando lo haga más te vale estar entero para sostenerle.

Inesperadamente las palabras le ayudan, no es un cambio monumental y no va a dejar de culparse por todo lo sucedido, pero al menos es un comienzo.

\- Primero voy a arrodillarme y pedir perdón, y si me perdona entonces ya veremos eso de sostenerle. – suelta medio en broma medio enserio, dejando ver el primer atisbo de sonrisa desde que llegó a ese bendito hospital.

\- Te va a perdonar.

\- Eso espero.

Derek no lo sabe en ese momento, pero pasarían al menos tres meses más para que su esperanza  se volviera algo más tangible y no sólo los deseos desesperados de su alma.

Es extraño estar con Lydia en una habitación sin pelearse o mirarse extraño después de todo lo que han pasado, su relación nunca había sido normal y aquello sólo conseguía incrementar la rareza un poco más. No era incomodo, sólo extraño, por esa razón Derek se fijaba en Stiles. Lo que a fin de cuentas era lo único que le importaba.

Pero Lydia siempre había sido Lydia y siempre lo sería, por lo que no argumentar con él era algo imposible, aunque fuese por las cosas más triviales del planeta. Lydia vivía para fastidiarlo, al igual que el resto del planeta que no fuera Stiles.

Bueno, si lo fastidiaba, pero era una cosa completamente distinta. Por eso tenía que despertar.

\- No importa cuánto lo mires, no va a despertar por el simple hecho de que así lo quieras. Lo hará cuando esté listo. – Derek se limitó a gruñir bajo, ignorándola lo mejor posible; algo que se dio cuenta era un esfuerzo inútil porque la mirada que sentía clavada en su nuca quemaba como el acido.

\- Lo sé. – murmura, casi en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es mejor que verte a ti. – dice para molestarla, encogiéndose de hombros porque devolverle algo de la mala vibra es algo natural a este punto. Lydia, como siempre, no se lo toma bien.

\- ¿Sabes que soy la persona que evitó que John te disparara en las bolas, verdad? – dispara con una ceja alzada, con cierto retintín que le fastidia, porque le hace saber que le debe algo. Y él no quiere deberle nada, aunque ya le deba demasiado.

\- Esa fue Melissa y le agradecí hace meses. – eso es una verdad a medias, pero no le va a dar la satisfacción a la pelirroja de regodearse en lo que sea que planee.

\- Voy a vengarme, Hale. – amenaza, porque dejaría de ser Lydia si no le amenazará en una base casi diaria.

\- No me importa.

\- Debería. – refunfuña, con los indicios del fastidio tiñendo su voz. Es casi demasiado domestico, normal, tener una conversación de este tipo con Lydia, quizá, cuando Stiles despierte, deban tomar unas vacaciones, sólo ellos. Como era el plan original para ese fin de semana del mal que dio inició a todo.

\- Sigue sin importarme. – responde, porque realmente no le importa. Tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en donde llevar a Stiles, tal vez la playa, o el gran cañón.

\- Voy por café. – anuncia la pelirroja al notar que no conseguirá nada, bufando en su camino hacia la puerta sobre quien sabe que cosas sobre estúpidos amargados y las ventajas de tenerla como amiga.

¿Son amigos? Es lo único que alcanza a pensar Derek en ese momento antes de soltar un:

\- No me apetece. – que parece ofender a Lydia en maneras que no puede empezar a imaginar.

\- En ningún momento dije que traería para ti. – le rebate con el ceño fruncido y un mohín que le hubiese parecido gracioso de haberlo visto.

Lydia desaparece por la puerta en una nube de cabello rojo que se agita violentamente cuando se da la vuelta.

En serio necesitan vacaciones.

En cuanto Lydia abandona la habitación es que se permite relajarse, no es que antes no lo estuviera, pero aún persiste en él el no dejar que las personas se acerquen demasiado. Todavía está muy lejos de exorcizar a sus demonios como para darse ese lujo.

Stiles como ya es normal continua inconsciente, no es algo que haya cambiado en las últimas semanas, pero ahora luce menos herido y más como él mismo. Los vendajes en su cabeza aún no son retirados del todo pero al menos ya puede verlo a la cara sin sentirse miserable por cada golpe o herida plasmados en ella. La culpa sigue ahí, pero más manejable que antes, sigue siendo intensa pero ya no duele tanto. No sabe si es porque ha empezado a perdonarse o porque se ha acostumbrado a ella. Prefiere pensar que es más por lo primero; acostumbrarse a la culpa no es algo que suene demasiado bien.

\- Sé la respuesta a eso pero no te la voy a decir. - la voz de su Stiles consciencia le asalta desde algún rincón en el cuarto, y no necesita mirarle para saber que esta sonriendo. Aparentemente el muy maldito le ha leído el pensamiento, otra vez.

No le molesta, ha aprendido a convivir con él y puede decir que está a gusto con su presencia; algo que realmente nunca creyó posible, pero esas es su realidad ahora. Ese Stiles le ha ayudado con sus conversaciones a solas, haciéndole, obligándole más bien, a ver todo lo que se negaba a aceptar. No fue un camino fácil, pero al menos ahora es capaz de convivir consigo mismo sin que el remordimiento le consuma como el fuego a una hoja de papel.

Se lo agradece, y quizá también sea por influencia suya que la culpa empieza a ser más manejable. No es que lo vaya a decir en voz alta, o que el otro necesite que lo haga.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende en lo más mínimo? – le pregunta con evidente sarcasmo, sonriendo un poco, observándole por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Déjame pensar, ¿porque eres un buen lobito y al fin te has domesticado? – le devuelve con la misma cantidad de sarcasmo en su voz, sólo que en su voz suena más ofensivo que otra cosa.

Y está bien, algunas veces todavía quiere asesinarle.

\- No soy un lobo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – gruñe de vuelta, un poco frustrado pero no molesto.

\- No te alcanzaría la vida, pero da igual, no vamos a averiguarlo. – le dice quitándole importancia con un ligero chasquido de su lengua.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta genuinamente intrigado, no es que todos los días le den por su lado. Bueno si, pero no de esa manera.

\- Porque vengo a despedirme, Derek. – dice Stiles con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, la confusión en la cara de Derek debió ser más que obvia porque se apresuró a agregar. - Ya no me necesitas, ya puedes seguir por tu cuenta. Sólo hace falta que des un paso más en la dirección correcta, pero no es conmigo con quien lo tienes que dar.

\- ¿Entonces con quién? – inquiere, porque la mierda criptica nunca ha sido lo suyo y le jode como pocas cosas, por eso no visita la veterinaria. Deaton le crispa mucho los nervios con sus ínfulas de saberlo todo y no decir nada. – Si me dices que voy a empezar a ver a Lydia en todos lados prefiero volarme los sesos. - Stiles ríe, una risa limpia y escandalosa que le hace inhalar profundo porque es idéntica a la que ha estado extrañando durante meses. Y por alguna razón no siente que augure algo bueno.

\- No vas a _"alucinar"_ con nadie más. – responde, haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando dice _alucinar_ , aguantando una sonrisa en sus labios. - Y si te vuelas los sesos él va a estar muy triste, especialmente después de oír todas nuestras conversaciones. – añade señalando al chico en la cama.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta ligeramente asustado, demasiado ilusionado por lo que implican las palabras.

\- No voy a decirte, es secreto profesional, sólo vine a despedirme y a decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué? – le apresura, casi lanzándose hasta él.

\- Vive sin miedo, Derek. – eso le frena en seco. – Todos estamos expuestos a que nos hagan daño, pero vivir siempre asustado de ello no es vivir. Especialmente cuando has encontrado a la persona correcta para afrontar el daño. – es casi una experiencia extra-corporal escucharle hablar así, con una expresión de sabiduría y cariño que no debería tener, pero la ilusión se rompe casi al instante, gracias al cielo. – Así que saca la cabeza de tu culo y vive, o la próxima vez vendré con Lydia y haremos de tu vida un infierno. Te lo juro.

\- No puedes...espera. – le empieza a decir, va a reclamarle que no puede hacer tal cosa, pero antes de que pueda siquiera iniciar su conciencia Stiles empieza a desvanecerse en el aire.

\- No, se acabo el tiempo, lobito. Cuídate, y cuídalo. – se despide antes de desaparecer por completo.

Derek sólo puede ver como Stiles se desvanece en el aire con un palmo de narices, aturdido, sorprendido y pensando que de verdad no debió comerse ese tercer sándwich junto con Scott.

Esta por decir que se vaya a la mierda, que está harto de sus putos acertijos y consejos a lo Yoda, pero toda idea, todo pensamiento, toda intención, es barrida de su mente cuando siente un apretón en su mano, al mismo tiempo que una voz rasposa, apenas audible, clama por su nombre, dejándole paralizado de miedo, sorpresa, de alegría, de:

_No es posible._

\- D...Der...Dere...k?

Pero si lo es.

Es ver esos ojos nublados y desenfocados, fijos en su persona, y Derek empieza a sentir que quizá no todo está perdido, que quizá todavía hay esperanza para él, para ambos. Especialmente cuando esa mirada es acompañada de una sonrisa que le rompe de la mejor manera posible.

Responde sin pensar, porque realmente nunca ha habido que pensar cuando se trata de Stiles y él.

\- Aquí estoy, Stiles, aquí estoy.

 _"Y no voy a dejarte nunca más"_ Piensa, antes de perderse en la felicidad y el calor de la piel de Stiles contra su rostro. Porque están vivos, porque está despierto.

Porque es hora de encontrar su camino y el perdón. De encontrar lo perdido y anhelado.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien me odia? xD


End file.
